Shadows Of The Past
by TheBlackShadow1210
Summary: The Fellowship is broken. With Merry and Pippin taken, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli go into the kingdom of Men - Rohan. Legolas tries to trust them and win with his fear, but will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1 - Rohan

**_Welcome again! Or not again, if you are new ;) traditionally, I must say some words from myself, for it is the first chapter after all (forget about the fact it's a continuation of the previous story). So, first of all, some organisation stuff. If you are new, I don't force you to read the first part called "Tears of the past", but I encourage to do that, because it will help you understand it all better. ;) and if you aren't new, I'm happy you decided to stay with me and read this story. :)_** **_Also, I want to remind you, this story focuses mainly on Legolas and Aragorn friendship, so they are the most appearing (can I even say like that?) characters, others like Pippin, Merry, Frodo Elrond etc. are not often in it. So if you wished to read about them and the ring, I encourage to find another story *of course no offence intended*_**

 _Reminder: I'm not english so mistakes may appear. In this story Arwen and Aragorn aren't in love, Aragorn is immortal human, not an Isildur's heir, blah blah blah, I think that's all ;)_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~Chapter 1~~~_**

They have been running for at least 4 days in a row, without any break. They stopped once, only to catch air, but it was a moment. But Aragorn knew they need a break. They need to sleep. Although he wanted so badly to rescue their little friends, he had to decide to stop for a moment.

He was looking at his friend every now and then to see how he is doing. After he had told him the truth, they needed to go ahead, and they hadn't spoken with each other for the next 4 days. Until now. Yes, he wanted to talk to him today.

"We're stopping here, behind these rocks nobody shall find us." he pointed to the white rocks nearby.

"On my... my beard..." said Gimli, hardly catching breath. "I won't... say no to... this... Never again I... will do something like it..." he sat, or more, he fell to the ground, leaning against rocks.

"We can't stay here for too long. We have a task to complete. Two hobbits are waiting for us."

Gimli nodded and closed his tired eyes.

"Let me take a nap first... only for a... few minutes..." he whispered and was snoring shortly thereafter.

Aragorn looked forward and saw the blonde person, sitting on the one of rocks, staring in the distance silently. He approached, and saying nothing, put a hand on his back. The elf turned to him, but hasn't spoken. His eyes were wet, and his face emotionless.

"Legolas..." he whispered and sat next to him.

"Leave me alone, please..." he demanded quietly, hesitation in his voice.

"No. You know I cannot. You're asking for too much of me. We both know you don't want to be lonely now, do you?" he asked and their eyes met.

He heard the prince sighed and sobbed very quietly.

"Fine. You've won. I do not."

"Please, look at me, mellon nîn." he whispered. The elf obeyed with hesitation.

"What do you want Estel?" he asked gently.

"Nothing more than your peace. I'm so sorry, I really am. But I couldn't choose another way. The tracks are strong here."

"I don't blame you. I just, you know... Soon we'll cross the border. I'm not sure if I'm strong enough. I'm still afraid." he looked at him deeply, with pain.

"I know. And I hate it, I can't help you. This is really hard. I'm unable to help you more. I hate it. I hate it with all my heart. If only I had been earlier." his voice broke, and tears appeared in his grey eyes.

"It wouldn't have changed anything Estel. And don't put a blame on yourself, it's useless because you can't reverse time."

"I know. And I regret it. I wish to help you more. You're right, I can't reverse time, I can't make you suffer less. But I can hear you out. And advise, and tell you something you would like to hear. Please, talk to me, tell me all of your feelings. Shout. Cry. All what you need."

"All what I need is some warmth from the heart now. Your heart." he whispered and forced a small smile. But he wasn't happy.

Aragorn smiled back, glancing at green hills and views in front of him. It was so peaceful and quiet here, but he couldn't feel it. He looked at his silent friend and sighed lightly.

"Legolas." he began and the elf turned his head to him. "I swear I will be right next to you. Anytime you will need me. Remember that." he whispered and stood up.

Legolas looked down, on the ground, still saying nothing. Aragorn only shook his head sadly and came back to snoring Gimli. He let him rest, he was tired as well, but how can he sleep? All what matters now is life of Merry and Pippin. Orcs may be far away now, his ranger skills helped him much, but he will need also Legolas' instincts. But he couldn't disturb him, his situation was too bad for it now. He sat on the ground, closing his eyes. He tried very much to stay awake, but he lost this fight.

Legolas was thinking about what the ranger told him. Yes, he knew Aragorn will be with him but can he assure him nothing bad will happen? Nothing is definitely clear, what if those people are mean and cruel? What if they hurt him? He doesn't want it. He hoped they won't meet anybody. But the chance was really small. What if Aragorn die? Boromir has already done it.

"Elbereth, let him rest in peace and happiness..." he whispered with low and broken voice. "May his paths be golden and graceful..." he hit his chest and sighed.

Then, he looked around and noticed Aragorn fell asleep. They should be moving on, hobbits are farther with every minute. Orcs don't sleep much, nor does danger and war.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

The day was warm but windy. He saw butterfly sitting on a flower. It wasn't usual view nowadays. He sat on the ground and closed his eyes. The butterfly flew up to him, sitting on his hand. It was beautiful and full of different colours.

"What are you doing here, little one?" he smiled.

The butterfly only slowly and gracefully moved its fair wings. It seemed to be calm, but something was making it nervous, he could feel those emotions.

"Yeah, I feel it too, my little friend." he whispered and glanced at fields in front of them. "War is upon us..."

On this words, the butterfly flew away and disappeared in the sky.

He had to wake Aragorn and Gimli. They must go now. He feels a little tired but he can't think of any rest with knowledge what orcs can do with his innocent friends. Evil never sleeps.

He came up silently but at the sight of his tired friend his heart started suffering, knowing he must wake him up, or they can lose tracks of hobbits. He kneeled and touched his shoulder gently.

"Aragorn... wake up, mellon nîn." he whispered. He wasn't good at waking people.

He got only quiet moans as a respond.

"Estel, please, wake up, we cannot linger." he shook his arm.

And finally, when the ranger heard his elvish name, he opened his eyes slowly.

"Wh-what is happening? Something bad?" he asked lifting his head.

"No, calm down, nothing is. I'm so sorry for waking you, I know you are very tired but we must move on." he smiled.

"No, don't be sorry, you're right. Tired or not, we have a job to do." he got up.

He was happy seeing his friend's smile. He was worried after the elf had told him to leave him alone. He could guess that under this smile is hidden fear and pain. But he decided to wait until his friend is ready to talk about it. He needed now to wake Gimli and they will go after the hobbits again.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Pippin was tired, he couldn't sleep, he was too afraid to do so. Merry seemed to be unconscious and it worried him.

"Merry! Merry psst!" he whispered trying to wake up his cousin. No reaction. "Merry! Wake up!"

Still nothing. Pippin looked at the orcs who were drinking something.

'Water! Excellent' he shouted in his mind.

"Hey!" he called one orc caring him. The beast turned to him. He wasn't happy, the hobbit interrupted his small talk with orc from Mordor, at least, he looked like the orc from Mordor.

"What do ya want, rat?" he asked hoarsly.

"My friend is sick! You must give him some water!" he demanded.

Orcs exchanged their ugly gazes and laughed.

"Water are ya saying, huh? Fine! Give him our medicine, boys!" he laughed hoarsly and loudly. Another orcs shouted clearly amused.

One of them opened Merry's mouth and spilled the liquid into it. And it wasn't a water, definitely.

"Stop it! Stop!" cried out Pippin when his friend jumped out from his unconsciousness state." Leave him alone!"

"Why? You want some? Huh? Then keep your mouth shut!" he laughed.

Orcs did it as well but left them in peace, returning to their talk.

"Merry?" he whispered very scared.

"Hello Pip."

"You're hurt?"

"I'm fine. It was just an act." he smiled.

"Merry... I'm scared..."

"Don't be, Pip. We will get out of here."

"How?" he asked, tears in his eyes.

"There must be a way. Remember what Strider and Legolas always used to say?"

He shook his head.

"There is some evil in this world. But good exists as well. And when it comes to some things, good always wins." he smiled again, wanting to relax his younger cousin.

"You think we will get out of this alive?"

"Of course. We have to. Because who will save Middle-Earth if not we?"

Pippin smiled and looked down.

"You're right. Thanks Merry."

"I-"

"I said quiet, you little beasts!" shouted one orc, shaking the hobbit violently.

Pippin gasped in fear and closed his eyes but didn't say anything more. According to things he knows, orcs aren't types of beings who like talking with their enemy.

Suddenly, the orc-leader stopped and looked around.

"What is it? What do you smell?" asked one of them.

"Manflesh." he hissed.

"They've picked up our trail..."

"Aragorn..." whispered Pippin very quietly, so only he could hear his voice.

"Let's move!" ordered the biggest Uruk-hai and started running.

Pippin quickly, unnoticed threw his leaf of Lórien on the ground. He hoped somebody we'll collect it and help.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

They were running fast, as fast as they could. Only Gimli looked and actually _was_ very tired. Aragorn laid on the ground, touching the grass and dirt softly.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent." he turned his head to his companions. "Hurry!" he jumped on his feet.

"Come on Gimli! We have no time to waste!" said Legolas.

"Stop telling me what to do, elf! I can handle it on my own!" he hissed, today hasn't been his best day in his life. Too little sleep, too little food, and running all day and night without any longer break. He wasn't happy due to that.

Legolas rolled his eyes, smirking. He was farther than Gimli but he stopped as soon as he found himselft right in front of the main border. He swallowed hesitating on his feet. This is it, the country of Men. The only one place he wished not to see, and the only one where he needed to go to save his friends.

He must have been standing very long because even Gimli managed to catch up.

"What, the princeling cannot go any farther? Is he tired?" he said with mean smile.

He did not answer, he was looking at the ground under his feet with hidden fear.

"Hopeless..." whispered Gimli and stepped as the first one.

He disappeared from the elf's sight, and he saw his friend in the distance. He felt their presence nearby. He heard the dwarf's steps and turned to him.

"Gimli, where's Legolas?" he asked immediately noticing an absence of his dear elven friend.

"I suppose he got tired and left behind."

"What?"

"Odd, right? I thought elves are stronger, at least, more than him now." he shook his head.

"Gimli, take a rest and wait for us, fine?"

"Oh! What a silly question! Of course fine! You should know, Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances. We are not very good at longer marathons."

Aragorn smiled but didn't look at the dwarf. His gaze fell on the sky, then he rushed to his friend, he felt terrible, he totally forgot about him and didn't even stay close to him. He found the elf standing panicked and almost crying. He sighed seeing helpless prince, and approached him.

"Legolas?" he began and the archer looked at him "I am so sorry for letting you stand here. I shouldn't have left you." he said firstly.

"No. Don't apologise. It is not your fault I'm too hopeless to even cross the borders."

"What? No, no, no. You are not."

"I can't do that Estel. I can't..."

"Yes, you can. I know you can, I believe in you, mellon nîn." he tried to smile. "You must start doing this as well."

He looked at him, tears in his blue, innocent, scared eyes.

"Can you promise me nobody will hurt me?" he asked breaking Aragorn's heart. He couldn't. He couldn't promise him something what isn't sure. But how could he say 'no'? Seeing such a fear in his eyes, he could not. So he remained silent.

"See? You cannot. No one can."

"Legolas, you've come so far, you cannot give up now, I won't let you." he placed a hand on his shoulder but then, he moved it on the elf's back. "You are right, you are right I can't promise you nobody will hurt you. But I swore, and I swear now I will try my best to protect you, my friend. Trust me with this." he comforted him by a smile.

Legolas looked into his eyes but answered with the same, smaller, but full of truce.

"I believe you." he responded shortly.

"Thank Valar. And now, if you're too afraid to do it alone, I will help you, okay? Okay. So, come on, slowly, be calm." he whispered and squeezed gently by his second hand the elf's arm as he did it in Moria.

Legolas hesitated but after some time, he nodded, feeling support of his friend. He did the first step.

"Very well, now, come on, let's move on."

It looked like he was a father and Legolas - his scared child, unable to do something alone. Someone could consider it stupid or silly, seeing two grown men like that. But for them, it wasn't at all. They've been friends, and friends must help each other in situations like these. It is why the friendship has been created, to have a second, supportive hand in case of every bad time.

"See? It is pretty easy, you doing okay! I'm very proud of you." he smiled and loose his friend from his gently grip.

Legolas only looked around, and smiled as well.

 _"Hannon le, mellon nîn."_ he thanked in his native language.

 _"Glassen_ " he sighed and looked at hills where Gimli was resting.

They haven't spoken for a while, but then, Legolas broke this silence.

"We must move on. While we were resting, orcs disappeared from my sight. I cannot see them already." he whispered looking into his eyes.

"We will find them. For Boromir. To take revenge for his death. Those ugly beasts don't deserve any respect, nor even life."

"I know. But you are tired. As well as Gimli. You both should take a rest."

"I don't want to lie, I am, I agree. But hobbits' lives are more important at the moment."

"Elbereth, Aragorn. My heart would be in pain if we stayed here for a bit longer to rest, but I don't want you to be in worse state than you are now." he said stubbornly, approaching Gimli.

To his surprise, the dwarf wasn't asleep, he was awake and aware. He was waiting as Aragorn told him to.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

"Guess so. If you don't want to sleep more, let's go and not waste our time. Merry and Pippin haven't got it much." the prince said and took a lead.

He felt Aragorn's and even Gimli's concern of the hobbits. This valley was definitely too quiet and too peaceful. Something bad is happening here, something's evil...

 ** _T.B.C_**

 _Dictionary:_

 _Hannon le - Thank you_

 _mellon nîn - my friend_

 _Glassen - A pleasure is mine_

 **This is it! Another chapter, another book. I hope you will stay with me yet during this story, and the next ones :) Greetings!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Arwen

**_Finally, another chapter. I don't even remember when was the last time I updated, quite long time ago I guess :)_**

 _Reminder!_

Because some of you may be new, or even if not, in this chapter appear some scenes which aren't related to the original story, because of my idea of Aragorn and Arwen not being in love! :))

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~Chapter 2~~~_**

Despite the feeling of eternal and deep fear, he didn't show it. His face was calm but he felt his weak legs refusing to help him. They stopped, leading by Aragorn, who kneeled to see something spinning in the dirt and mud. He picked it up and looked at it closely.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." he said when he realised what was the thing he has in hands.

"They may yet be alive." whispered the blonde elf.

Aragorn looked at him with worry and nodded.

"Yes, they may." he responded getting up. He looked around focused.

"What is it?" asked Gimli.

"I don't know. I don't like it. This area is definitely too quiet and too peaceful. I don't like this silence. Something must be hidden in it. Something bigger than we all think..." he whispered with low voice.

"But... what?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure Legolas feels this too. Don't you, my friend?" he asked turning to him.

He nodded quickly.

"Yes. I feel it. But I didn't tell anything because I feared that it would be an unnecessary worry. There is something in this country what makes grass nervous. I lost from my sight also the halflings."

"So it is the end? We've failed? Again? Ai, all hope is lost now." said sadly Gimli.

"Hope may be lost, but the effort is not, for we will try to find them."

"Lead the way, mr Ranger." smiled lightly Gimli. He hadn't got much hope left. But Aragorn was so determined.

The ranger answered with the same and ran up to the hill, when Legolas approached with Gimli next to.

"I think I see something. Yes, I do. There are bodies lying on the grass right in front of us." the elf whispered.

"Hobbits?"

"I think not."

"Let's check them then!" he sighed and ran up to a few dead bodies of orcs.

"Come on Gimli, we are close." said the prince.

Gimli gave him an angry look, but he wasn't in a mood for arguments.

"I'm coming." he answered shortly, breathing hardly.

They approached bodies of orcs, they were all over the place, seeded like flowers. But very ugly and stinky flowers. Aragorn took a better look at them.

"Looks like somebody has been faster and got rid of our worry." said Gimli glancing at the bodies.

"No. I don't think so." whispered Aragorn, kneeling next to one.

Legolas looked around, there weren't any hobbits' bodies, and it wasn't a bad sign, at least he hoped so.

"These are not orcs we fought with." said the ranger.

"How so? How do you know that?"

"I know. These are not them. They are from Mordor. I suppose they had an argument with the group we're chasing. But I don't know what could be a reason." he looked at every body still focused.

"Maybe they wanted to take them to Sauron by themselves." said Gimli again.

"Or _for_ themselves." broke in Legolas.

Aragorn and Gimli looked at him, worry on their faces. And what was worst, it could be the most rational explanation.

"We have no other choice but go after them. They may be close."

"Or may be not."

"Don't be that pessimistic Gimli. I know who can help us, although doesn't have to." he whispered.

"Who?"

He sighed and gazed at his friend with 'I'm so sorry' look. But people here can be the best help, or the worst. They could kill them, but it was a risk worth taking. Legolas, sensing what was coming blinked trying to hide his fear.

"There is a chance we'll meet Rohirrim. They are local riders, shortly saying."

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir were outside when Lord Elrond appeared. He was worried of his foster son. He knew he will go with Frodo to save Middle-Earth but why does it hurt so much? Thought of losing one of his children is very painful.

He sat on the chair, looking at the distance silently.

"Ada, what is wrong?" asked Elladan and he turned to him. "You don't look well. I think you should rest."

"How can I rest when my son and his best friend are something far away, maybe in need of help?" he asked. He doesn't usually show his concern, but his father instincts forced him to do this.

"Ada, we are all worry, trust me." interrupted Arwen, sitting next to him. Her voice was soft and calm, but she felt nervous as well.

"I know. My worry should be out of your concern. But I'm worried about Legolas as well. I can sense his weak state now, though I do not know where he is."

"I'm certain he is safe with Estel. He surely takes a good care of him." said now Elrohir.

"I have no doubts of it. But I feel his fear rising. I don't know where they are, but I hope everything's alright."

"I think it is. It is a chance to Legolas. Maybe he will stop living in eternal fear of everything."

"Can you blame him, brother?" asked Arwen.

"Of course not. I did not say I blame him. It is just my hope he will stop fearing, or at least, start being afraid less than he used to."

"Arwen, where is your beautiful necklace your mother gave you?" asked Elrond suddenly, breaking their discussion.

When his wife was with him, she gave her only daughter her necklace, it was white and bright. And big, as her heart was. Sometimes, looking at Arwen reminds him of her. She was so similar to his dear daughter. But nothing and no one can take his wife back, no matter how much he suffers.

"My necklace? I had given it to Estel before the council. I knew he will leave for the quest, and I want him to remember us in case of... you know... failure." she whispered quietly with tears.

She loves Aragorn as her older brother. He and the twins have been always protecting her from the evil of this world. And she is sure they will always do.

She felt a gently hand on the shoulder. She looked up to see Elladan standing next to, smiling lightly.

"Don't worry, sis. He will be fine."

"I hope so. But nowadays, nothing can be sure." she whispered and stood up.

The sun was lazily hiding behind the horizon, giving the sky purple, orange, pink and yellow colour. It was very beautiful. She preyed her brother and Legolas are well, and they can watch it as well.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Aragorn again stopped, catching air. Running all day and still no sign of the hobbits. Or orcs taking them captive.

"Fine, now a question. Are we stopping or moving on?" he asked turning back.

"I vote on stopping!" said Gimli.

"I will adjust. But orcs will not. They haven't stopped during the day, so they surely won't at night either."

"I know that. But we must take a rest. If we want to be useful, we should sleep."

"It suits me as I have said." broke in Gimli, hiding behind a rock, happy being allowed to take some rest. "I will not be in a good state if I don't take at least an hour of rest."

"Alright, I'll take the first watch, then." said Legolas.

"So I will the second one." said now the dwarf and these were his last words.

The elf nodded smiling. Gimli fell asleep very quickly, but Aragorn had got some problems with it. But after an hour, he finally managed to dive in the world of dreams.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _He stood at the coutryard, wondering of how beautiful can Rivendell be in the morning. He felt someone standing behind him, so he turned around. His eyes fell on Arwen. Her face wasn't smiling, her hair tangling by the soft wind._

 _"Estel, I need to talk to you." she whispered worried._

 _"So talk, I'm here. Has something happened?"_

 _"Indeed. Listen..." she got closer, face to face with him. "I know what you are planning to do. I know you're going with Frodo."_

 _"Well, I won't lie. I am. What about it?"_

 _"My heart will always seek to see you, as well as heart of our Ada and brothers."_

 _"Arwen... I don't want our goodbye to be in such circumstances. I would gladly stay with you, where I belong. But this task is my destiny. I must go help him, I must protect him." his eyes turned serious._

 _"I understand. I won't even try to convince you to stay. All I want to say is, I will miss you, we all will do. And if... if something goes wrong..." she closed her eyes and took off her shiny necklace. "Please, keep it."_

 _He looked at the jewel which landed in his hands._

 _"You cannot. You're the one who should have it. It is not mine. I'm sorry, I can't take it." he shook his head sadly._

 _"You can. You have to. Please, Estel. Do this for me. For us."_

 _He looked at her now, he wasn't sure of this idea, his face hid pain and fear, but he was fighting with the feelings bravely. After a longer moment, he took it and sighed, smiling lightly._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

In the morning, he woke up, thinking of his beautiful sister. He grabbed the necklace, clenching it gently. He looked at it, it was shining as always. And he had a feeling it speaks to him quietly.

When they all woke up, they started getting ready. Aragorn stood on the edge of the hill, looking at the view in front of him. Legolas, seeing his state, feeling grief, came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aragorn, we need to go." he whispered.

The ranger turned his head to him. His face painted with worry and sadness. He felt grief deep in his heart. And fear.

"What if we fail them? If we don't find them on time?" he asked quietly looking into his blue eyes.

"Have you lost your hope?"

"I... don't know. Orcs are so far away, it's practically impossible to catch up."

"Estel, you're always the only one who have hope as the last one. You never lose it. You _are_ hope."

"How can I be sure everything will be alright? They might be dead by now."

"They might, of course. But don't have to."

"How can we be so sure?"

"What is your heart telling you?" he asked and looked at him. Silence.

"... My heart is telling me they are alive." he smiled and glanced at him.

"See? This wasn't so hard. They're alive, then." he smiled as well.

"Let's hope you're right." he said and turned away. "We should go now. If we speed up, we'll get closer." he started running.

"Come Gimli!" shouted Legolas and ran after his friend. Gimli sighed but obeyed, he rested a little.

They were running...

And running...

Not giving up.

Just running...

And then, suddenly, Legolas stood up on the hill, looking in distance.

"Legolas, what do your elf-eyes see?" asked Aragorn.

His fear of the worst came true. Wind was softly speaking to him, and he saw orcs running away, with two small beings. His heart filled with worry.

"The Uruks turn Northeast!" he shouted in response. His eyes widened. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

Aragorn's eyes went wide as well, and his worry became bigger.

"Saruman..." he whispered under his nose.

He needed to save them now. Saruman is very dangerous and cruel traitor. His powers rise with every minute, Gandalf has warned them before the council. Even Elrond was afraid of what could become next.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

In Rivendell, the atmosphere wasn't getting any better. They felt evil rising. Arwen sat on her bed, reading a book, when Elrohir came into her room silently.

"Hey, Arwen, can I interrupt? I hope you don't mind..."

"Elrohir! No, of course not. Come in, please. Any hear of our boys?" she asked.

"Not yet. Trees told me they are in Rohan. Those two hobbits got into trouble."

"Two hobbits? But Frodo is not one of them?"

"I do not know that."

"Where is Elladan?"

"Ada is dying of worry. He tries to calm him down." he answered and came up to the window. Sun was shining.

"I can't be surprised. He worries about Estel and Legolas. You said they are in Rohan? That's the realm of Men..."

"Yeah, I don't know but... I have a feeling things aren't exactly right there."

"What do you mean?"

"The war is coming. Leaves are falling. They are heavy." he whispered seriously, looking at waterfalls.

"Let's ho-"

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you but we've got a letter from Lothlórien." broke into the room Elladan. He was in hurry.

"What has happened? You look concerned." said Arwen.

"Lady Galadriel is awaiting us. We together with ada must go meet her."

"Wait, why?"

"She says she has got some information. And she can see Frodo. The Fellowship broke down."

"Wh-what? So what is Estel doing in Rohan?!"

"I do not know, but I'm sure he's fine. Hurry, we must leave." he said and walked away, leaving his sister and brother in shock. They were surprised and understood nothing.

What Lady Galadriel have in common with the fellowship? Of course, they've been to Lórien but what about it?

Too many questions, too few answers.

"Well, I haven't been expecting this..." said Elrohir.

"Me neither. But better get going, don't let our ada wait for us. Or he will be pissed off." she answered giving a small smile.

"You're right as always, little sister." he smiled as well and they both walked away from the room.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

They were still running without a break. Legolas next to Aragorn, and Gimli behind them.

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe." he whispered, trying to catch breath.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." whispered the elf, looking at his companions.

"They know we're catching up. We mustn't slow down."

"Excellent! And I thought we're _now_ so fast." said Gimli.

Aragorn and Legolas smirked. Justice have to come. Saruman will pay for kidnapping the hobbits one day.

"I feel a presence. And it does not belong to orcs. Someone is here." whispered the fair prince stopping suddenly.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Merry and Pippin were lying in grass, trying to rest a little. It has been a night already.

"Merry!" Pippin whispered to his weak cousin.

The hobbit turned to him, half conscious.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pip." he asnwered even quieter.

They hoped orcs can't hear them, they were busy chopping trees, laughing and shouting loudly.

"But... you've told me we're important for the mission..." he said disappointed and confused.

He felt important for the first time since forever. Until now, he has always been a burden to everyone. To Gandalf, to Frodo, to Aragorn, to everyone he knows and he cares about.

"I lied Pip. I'm sorry I had to lie."

"Wh-why? They will save us! We must believe!"

"They will not. Believe in it if you want, but what do you think? You think they would leave Frodo and The Ring alone? He's more important than us. We're only a burden. And they've finally got the chance to get rid of us."

"N-no! They couldn't! They will save us, they are looking for us!" he said, but when he felt a heavy kick in his back, he realised orcs can hear them.

"Quiet little rats! I don't want to hear any of ya." said hoarsly one orc. "Unless you want to be eaten by me, better be silent. Or I will cut off your stupid, foolish tongue." he threatened angrily.

Pippin swallowed seeing a serious look in the orc eyes. He was filled with fear, and he wanted to live long life.

Suddenly, they could hear a groan from the forest, where many orcs were devastating nature.

"What's making this noice?" asked Pippin when this stinky orc left them alone.

Merry looked around in awe. He read some books and found some maps while visiting Rivendell.

"It's the trees." he answered in whisper.

"What?" their eyes met.

"You remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland? Folks used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive."

"Alive?"

"Trees that could whisper, talk to each other, even move. We're in Fangorn. I read about it in Rivendell with Lord Elrond. He told me this forest is old, and dangerous. This forest is alive..." he whispered and they both looked around.

But their peace has been disturbed by an orc. He looked scary. His hungry eyes were staring at Pippin. But after some time, he looked at his leader and came up.

"I'm starvin'. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days." he hissed a little angry.

"Yeah! Why can't we have some meat?!" shouted another one, that one was even more hideous. He looked at them with evil grin. "What about them? They're fresh."

Pippin swallowed scared as never. Shall it be his end? Eaten by the worst enemy of every nation? Is this a silly joke or a nightmare?

"They're not for eating." said the biggest Uruk, a leader.

"What about their legs? They don't need those. Ooh, they look tasty." he came up to them, looking very, very hungry.

"Get back, scum!" commanded the leader. He looked so angry. "The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled."

"Saruman? This silly little wizard of yours? Stupid jokes!"

"If ya have a problem with it, go away and disappear from my sight, stupid scum!"

"I've heard enough!" he raised his club and attacked Uruk.

The argument has begun. Shouts and laughs of orcs were heard everywhere. That was their chance. Pippin looked at Merry with understanding look and they crowled away. But something, or someone, interrupted. They heard horses, and shrieks of warriors. They didn't see anything but started feeling scared even more, nobody noticed them. They were so small, so little, so helpless...

 ** _T.B.C_**

 _Dictionary:_

 _Ada - Dad/daddy_

 **What do you guys think of this chapter? They're taking the hobbits to Isengard-gard-gard :D (sorry, I just had to)I don't know if these scenes from Rivendell are good, I have a feeling they are a little 'messy' and they just broke the atmosphere, I dunno. I leave it to you to judge ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fangorn Forest

**I forgot to upload this chapter. I was going to do this, like, 2 weeks ago. Sorry, school is killing me :) Enjoy! :D**

 **Let's just say it now, I know that the Uruk leader from 1st movie was killed but you know, I changed many things, don't kill me for it ;)**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~Chapter 3~~~_**

Legolas stopped to look around.

"They are somewhere. They are angry." he whispered and Aragorn stopped as well.

"Gimli, wait a moment!" he called to the dwarf. He nodded and sat on the rock a few meters away. "I know you're afraid now, Legolas. But you must face it."

"I'm scared..." he whispered so broken.

"I know... but... hey, you're not in danger anymore. Not when I'm near you."

Legolas nodded fearfully, but trusted this man. He looked around once again, and continued on running.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

It was a sunrise. It looked so beautiful. But they couldn't admire it. They needed to run. Legolas gazed around and saw the colour of the sun, he got worried.

"The red sun rises... blood has been spilled this night..." he whispered, hoping it doesn't mean the hobbits are dead and it is their blood he's talking about.

They got to the valley with rocks all around and the elf suddenly stopped.

"Aragorn, someone's coming this way..." he said, tears in his eyes were shining a little.

Aragorn sighed, knowing these are Men, Rohirrim probably.

"They are armed, and there is too much of them." said the elf. "We won't be able to fight them."

"Are they our friends, or enemy?" asked Gimli.

Aragorn looked at them both not saying a word.

"I do not know. We must find out. Hide!" he ordered gently and they all hid behind rocks, when after a moment, was passing a huge group of riders.

Legolas' breath got faster and more nervous when he thought about them. They are going to go to them, to hurt him. Aragorn gazed at him with worry, but he couldn't ignore them. They can be the last ones to help.

"I'm so sorry Legolas." he heard him whispering and saw how he jumped out. "Riders of Rohan!" he shouted. "What news from the Mark?"

He asked loudly and all Men quickly did a circle and surrounded the three of them. Legolas gasped in fear, he couldn't hide his pain inside him. Aragorn saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder, supporting him, letting him know he's not alone here. The elf looked at him with tears. He was fighting bravely.

"What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in Riddermark? Speak quickly!" jumped off his horse one of Men, seeming to be their leader.

"We are not looking for trouble." said Aragorn.

"So tell me quickly, why are you here? You're not welcome."

"Tell me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." said Gimli seriously and defensively.

Aragorn looked at him, and the man approached.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but little higher from the ground." he hissed and Legolas quickly reacted. They didn't even notice when he moved, the prince was too quick.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" he shouted furiously, aiming for his head by an arrow. It seemed like he had a small fire flames in his blue, usually calm eyes.

Other riders answered immediately, pointing their spears to him. Legolas, although anger could be seen in his blue eyes, gave up, closing them. Aragorn grabbed his arm and lowered his weapon, putting his hands down. He could see anger in eyes of Men. He also felt Legolas stopped breathing, figthing inside with his fear.

"Stop it! Take your weapons away from him!" commanded dangerously the ranger.

"Why should we do that? He looks dangerous." said another man, standing next to their leader.

"He is _not_ dangerous. Do as I'm saying." he was stubborn and seeing furious expression on his face, the leader ordered them to lower their weapons.

"Thank you." he whispered and felt the prince's breath again.

"So, tell me your names or die. Now."

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli, son of Glóin, and Legolas from the Woodland Realm." he said, he didn't want to tell them about Legolas' heritage. It could've put his life in danger and he was sure the elf doesn't want to be recognized by this title. "We're friends of Rohan. And of Théoden, your King."

"King Théoden no longer recognizes a friend from a foe." he said, removing his helmet. Others put down their spears. "Not even his own kin..." he whispered.

"Èomer..." he said in disbelief. "How so?"

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over his lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies." responded the ranger.

"How can I be sure you're being sincere?"

"I cannot prove it to you, for we are here due to another reason. We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

Èomer opened his mouth when the man standing next to him spoke first.

"Why are _you_ silent?" he asked Legolas and Gimli.

"I have nothing to tell you. I think Aragorn will do this better." responded Gimli, still angry, what has been seen in his eyes.

Aragorn smiled to him but the man looked at Legolas.

"And what about you?" he asked again.

The prince didn't know how to respond. The fear squeezed his throat. His full of sadness eyes were staring at the man.

"Let him be, okay?" interrupted Aragorn. "He's none of your concern, you are talking with me now." he wanted to help and defend his scared friend. He knew it costs him very much. Being here is too much for him, definitely.

"This man is right, leave him alone." said Èomer, seeming to sense the elf's fear. Forgive me for his rudeness. Now, tell me more about these orcs.

"We're chasing orcs from Isengard. They had taken our friends. They've taken them shortly after we had left Lothlórien. Our friend is now dead because of them. We're seeking for revenge."

"The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" asked Gimli with a small hope.

Èomer looked at him and then at Aragorn again.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes." said the ranger.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." he shook his head sadly.

"Dead?" Gimli's sad whisper filled the air.

"You murderer!" shouted Legolas. He couldn't remain silent, humans are such evil creatures.

"Hey! Hold your tongue! It's Lord Èomer you're talking to!" said angry man next to the leader. "You owe him your respect, for he did not kill you, although I would do it." he hissed.

Legolas stepped back, afraid of this man. He didn't trust him. He is hateful.

Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder defensively, as does so an older brother when the younger one is bullied.

"That's enough, please. I'm sure he meant nothing by it. Forgive him." he said calmly but the man didn't respond. "We've been very close to them..."

"I am sorry." whispered Èomer with grief in his eyes.

"And you should be." hissed Gimli, stepping closer but Legolas stopped him.

"Let me do something for you." he said and turned around. "Hasufel! Arod!" he shouted.

Two grown, beautiful horses got out of the crowd of Riders.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." he said and turned away when the man stopped him.

"What are you doing? Our law forbids foreigners to fool around." he whispered but Legolas was able to hear his a little hoarse voice.

Èomer looked at him.

"They are not fooling around, Ánorin. They were looking for friends."

"But they cannot travel alone! It's against our law!" he was still stubbornly protesting.

"So I, Èomer, _let_ them travel alone. Get on your horse. And stop bothering me." he said and sat on his horse. "We haven't got a horse for the dwarf, I'm sorry."

"Worry not, I was not going to ride it anyway. I will go by feet." he said.

"Uh, no you will not. You will slow us down. Sit on my horse and we'll travel together." whispered the ranger.

Gimli opened his mouth to protest but Èomer interrupted him.

"Well, looks like you have no choice mr Dwarf. Or you want to take a pony?" he smirked.

"Thanks for your concern but I will be fine without your stupid pony." he snapped and Men only chuckled in answer.

"Farewell then. Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It is forsaken in these lands." he said and turned on his horse away. "We ride north!" he commanded and left them alone.

They were looking as Rohirrim disappear behind hills. Legolas petted his new friend gently. So did Aragorn. The ranger looked at his friends, half angry, half sad. He didn't know what to tell them. He cannot shout at them for being careful and also not trusting. These feats were good sometimes.

"What?" asked Gimli seeing his eyes, not exactly satisfied with their behaviour.

"Sometimes I wonder... where and how far would we go without my great talk." he said jokingly, but also a little serious.

He found it the best way to tell them he's not happy.

He couldn't blame Legolas for his behaviour, he's been through so much, and didn't do anything wrong. And Gimli wasn't exactly mean, nor cruel. He was careful, that's all.

"Now, get on your horse, Legolas. And Gimli, ride with me. Unless you want to go with this elf." he smiled lightly.

"Uh, no, thanks. If I have to, I will. But for now, if I have a chance to choose, I choose you. No offence intended." he said quietly, looking in the elf's eyes gently, what was a little odd for him. For both of them, actually. But he has been ready to save him and stand next to him. He had to thank him, and it was his idea of thanking.

"Of course, let's go." whispered the fair prince.

"Hasufel is your name?" asked Aragorn jumping on the horse.

The animal made a friendly rear, something like a laugh. It looked like he was smiling. Gimli, with a little help of Aragorn, got up too, and Legolas jumped on quickly, looking at the place where a few seconds ago were standing Men. He swallowed and whispered something in elvish to Arod. They speeded up and rode to the place mentioned by Èomer, where a smog was seen. There were orcs and their bodies were formed in a 'hill'. But what was first to see - the head of the biggest Uruk, the leader, the creature who has killed Boromir, who almost has killed Aragorn. Anger filled Legolas' mind and heart. Boromir has been the first and only human he had trusted, not including Aragorn, who was more of his brother than a normal friend. He swore revenge, but someone had done it before him. He saw Aragorn looking at the bodies and the head silently. Suddenly, Gimli picked up something and came up to them.

"It's one of their wee belts." he whispered sadly.

Then, the last hope got lost, and all what they believed in, destroyed. In one moment, a grief filled their bodies, their mind, their hearts. They were annoying sometimes, but they were friends after all, their friends.

 _"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath."_ whispered Legolas, looking down with eyes closed.

What was that? At first, they've lost Gandalf, then Boromir... And now? Another members of their broken fellowship? Could it be worse?

He heard Aragorn, how loud he cried out and how strong he kicked this helmet. He saw him kneeling in endless grief and pain. What if this is too much for him? He felt responsible for these hobbits. And now they're suppose to be dead.

He'd approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, sighing quietly.

"It is not your fault..." he whispered knowing the ranger too well.

"So who's, then?" he looked into his eyes.

"You could not predict it. You could do nothing."

"The elf is right. It is nobody's fault, actually." broke in Gimli.

The ranger looked at them silently but then, suddenly, his gaze came back to the ground. The flash in his eyes made Legolas feel relieved, because he knows what it means.

"The hobbit lays here..." he whispered pointing to the ground. "And the other one." now, he got up and with determination in his eyes looked at the ground again. "They crawled." he whispered touching grass. "Their hands were bound. And then, they were cut." he said and took the ropes in his hands.

Legolas and Gimli looked around. So they may yet be alive, it is real.

"They ran over here. They were followed." his breath speeded up and his hope came back. "The tracks lead away from the battle..." he stood up again and looked at trees in front of them. "Into Fangorn Forest." he whispered.

They quietly gasped, a little in shock, and a little in fear. This forest isn't famous for its safety.

"Fangorn Forest... What madness drove them in there?" asked Gimli.

"Whatever it was, they had to be frightened. In another case, they wouldn't risk it, they've surely heard of Fangorn." said Legolas.

"Who has not? This forest isn't the best place for fairy tales." whispered the dwarf.

He's decided to behave calmly, not arguing with Legolas, although he still wasn't thinking of him any better. He's still been an elf, a prince of Mirkwood. The son of Thranduil, the elf he hated the most.

"We should go in there and find them. But now when, hopefully, their lives aren't in danger, we can be calmer."

"So are we stopping?" asked Gimli again.

"I didn't say that." he smiled. "They may wait for us. Don't let them." and he stepped in the forest, disappearing very soon.

"Aragorn, wait! We mustn't split up." said Legolas and together with Gimli ran after his friend into dark, scary woods.

The forest was very deadly. The eerie silence around them didn't make the atmosphere better. But Legolas admired it, it was beautiful. He felt peaceful and safe here.

"Try to be quiet. We don't want trouble to appear." said Aragorn.

They had already passed some trees and bushes, some curves and roots when they heard something sounding like a snort or sob, it was hard to tell what this was. Gimli came up to a tree and saw a blood on it. He touched it and licked.

"Orc blood." he whispered and looked around, spitting the liquid.

"These are strange tracks."

"The air is so close in here..."

"This forest is old. Very old..." began Legolas quietly. "Full of memories..." he looked around and on his face appeared worry. "And anger..."

They stopped and then, another groan filled the air in the forest. Gimli took his axe ready to attack whatever it was. Legolas again looked around concerned.

"The trees are speaking to each other." he whispered, glancing at them and then at the trees.

"Gimli." said Aragorn. "Lower your axe."

The dwarf looked at him. There was a fear in his eyes, but his face remained serious and brave.

"They have feelings, my friend." whispered the elf. Gimli didn't feel well hearing "my friend" in his mouth. It was a strange feeling.

Legolas glanced around, he seemed to be admiring this place.

"The Elves began it." he whispered again. "Waking up the trees..." he touched one of trees and smiled lightly. "Teaching them to speak..." his voice was so soft and gently, as if he felt some kind of connection with the forest.

Aragorn, despite a small fear inside him and knowledge that this forest is dangerous, he smiled lightly under his nose. His friend finally opened to the nature of woods. He feels stronger among trees, although such dangerous trees like these in here.

"Talking trees, hmm? What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" he asked and Legolas smirked but didn't answer.

He felt the odd presence nearby. Something's here, watching them. He turned away from the tree and passed Aragorn.

 _"Aragorn, nad no ennas."_ he switched to his native language.

The ranger approached him, immediately worried and alarmed by this situation.

 _"Man cenich?"_ he asked.

Legolas was quiet for a moment, trying to focus on the sounds and his feelings.

"The White Wizard approaches..." he whispered looking around.

Aragorn glanced around not knowing what to do.

"Do not let him speak! He will put a spell on us." he drew out his sword and heard Gimli's axe in the air.

Legolas took an arrow and picked it to his bow.

"We must be quick." whispered the ranger when white light started shining, blinding them.

His arrow and the axe of Gimli has been knocked aside, and in the corner of his eye he saw Aragorn's sword turned orange with heat, so he dropped it on the ground with a quiet gasp. They covered their eyes from the emitting bright light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." a low, serious voice spoke.

"Where are they?" asked Aragorn.

"They passed this way, day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" he shouted quite loudly.

After these words, the light started to disappear, and they saw the person hiding behind it. Silence. Silence was the only one thing which was making sounds.

"It cannot be..." whispered Aragorn, tears in his eyes.

They couldn't believe in what they see, was this a nightmare, a good dream, or maybe reality? It is not possible...

 ** _T.B.C_**

 _Dictionary:_

 _Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wannath - May they find peace after death_

 _Aragorn, nad no ennas - Aragorn, something's out there_

 _Man cenich - What do you see_


	4. Chapter 4 - Gandalf The White

**_Hello after a long break. Forgive me, I hope you are still here. Christmas are coming! I love it, what about you? ;) I'm inviting you to read this chapter although I'm not really satisfied with it. But judging I'm leaving for you. :)_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~Chapter 4~~~_**

The person in front of them amazed them, they could find no words to describe their feelings.

"Gandalf..." whispered Aragorn.

The wizard smiled to them, nodding lightly. He was alive, he was here with them.

"Forgive me!" said Legolas and immediately bowed. Gimli did the same. "I mistook you for Saruman..." he said, in his eyes formed tears.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." he smiled and approached them.

He looked at their faces silently, he was bright, he was white. He wasn't Gandalf The Grey any longer.

"You fell..." whispered Aragorn, still amazed as well as them all.

They couldn't believe he's real, or was this only a dream? Nothing seemed very real, nothing _could_ be real. Because how Gandalf would survive?

"Through fire, and water. On the lowest dungeon, on the highest peak I fought with him, the Balrog Of Morgoth." he said and his face turned serious. "Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside." he stopped for a momemt to take a breath. "Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars field of end, and everyday was as long as a life age on the earth."

They looked at each other.

"But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." he smiled again.

"Gandalf." said Aragorn.

"Gandalf? Yes. That was what they used to call me..." Aragorn nodded at these words, smiled as well. "Gandalf The Grey. That was my name." he said as if he forgot.

"Gandalf." agreed Gimli smiling.

"I am Gandalf The White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

They were so happy, not even to descirbe. Legolas didn't say a word since Gandalf had appeared. He was amazed and glad. His friend is alive, everyone's alive. Pippin, Merry, Gandalf, they all live.

But no, not every of his friends is. Boromir hadn't got the chance to reborn again. Although he would love to talk to him. Why he had trusted him that late? He was good, he was trying to convince him. And he, stupid elf, was just refusing his helpful hand all the time. He wandered off but the voices brought him back.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan, we must ride to Edoras with all speed." said the wizard.

"Edoras?" asked Legolas, his voice seemed for a moment to be broken, but he remained strong. "That's the region of Men..."

They turned to him. He saw Aragorn and Gandalf staring into his eyes with grief.

"Of course that is! What a statement!" snorted Gimli quietly but he heard it.

Aragorn came up to him, nodding to Gandalf understandably. The wizard turned around and continued.

"I'm sorry, Legolas. We must go there." whispered the ranger gently.

The elf looked at him but didn't answer. He have to fight it. He must do it.

"It's fine." he lied.

Aragorn, of course, didn't believe him, but he also didn't want to talk about it next to Gimli and Gandalf. It was going to be a private converastion. So he only smiled supportively and nodded lightly.

"Edoras is not a short distance." said Gimli suddenly.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." now, it was Aragorn who spoke.

"Yes. And it will not be easily cured." responded Gandalf.

How much they all missed him and his voice. Even if he comes and changes the whole plan.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dank, tree-infested"

The angry groan interrupted him and he jumped with fear.

"I mean charming, quite charming forest." he laughed nervously looking around.

Legolas, despite his fear and worry, smirked under his nose, so did Gandalf and Aragorn. But they all knew, the faster they will leave this forest, the better.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." the wizard answered not slowing down.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." smiled Aragorn.

"What thing?" he looked at him.

"You still speak in riddles." they laughed quietly.

The forest again fell silent and his steps were only one thing to be heard in echo. Even the wind has stopped.

Legolas, however, didn't feel very calm. He knew what task is standing in front of him. Something he has been avoiding as he could - meeting Men. Being there, with them. On this thought he became nervous and stressed. In his head he had words of his friend, who was used to cheer him up by them.

' _Not every human is evil, Legolas. Forget them, forget everything. You must live your life, a peaceful life_ ' he has been always saying.

He came back to that day, to the day, a few weeks later.

 ** _~~o*o~~_**

 _He sat in the chair at the courtyard, where the wind was calmly blowing. He didn't wish to see any of people, even his friends. His heart has been filled with endless pain and fear. But he couldn't be alone. He didn't know how he feels. Once, he wants to cry all day and night alone, only with himself, but another day he needed someone close to him. He was feeling empty and terrible. Hopeless. That was the word describing him. Hopeless._

 _He heard footsteps getting closer. He felt the presence of his friends. They were trying their best to make him feel better. Suddenly, footsteps disappeared and he turned around. He saw Aragorn and twins with their father. He still hasn't told them about everything, about what happened to him. He didn't have to, it wasn't hard to guess. They understood him without words._

 _"Legolas, mellon nîn." said Aragorn as the first one._

 _He didn't answer. His blue, full of tears and grief eyes were staring at him, making the ranger feel terrible._

 _"Can we... you know... talk?"_

 _"Please, Legolas, you haven't spoken a word. We are worried." said Elladan._

 _Aragorn saw how the elf flinched when he made a step to him. He was fearing him. He was really afraid. His heart was breaking._

 _"Legolas, I won't hurt you, I swear." whispered Aragorn._

 _The prince blinked and stood up, approaching them all._

 _"You want something to eat? You must eat, penneth." spoke Elrond._

 _He shook his head. He had a feeling that his stomach will explode if he takes a bite of anything._

 _"Could you leave us alone for a minute?" asked Aragorn turning to his family._

 _Lord Elrond nodded and his sons walked away after him, they all felt sorry for the prince, and they all knew only Estel can make him feel better now._

 _He sat with him on stairs and sighed._

 _"Will you talk to me?"_

 _The archer looked at him with tears but nodded after a while._

 _"Good. Listen, I am here to help you, mellon nîn. We all are." the prince still remained silent._

 _Aragorn was truly worried, since he has found him passed a few days, even weeks, but he hasn't spoken even for a minute. Only words he could sob were 'Take me home'. Sometimes he was also calling his name. But nothing more. He hasn't eaten, hasn't even drunk._

 _"Please, Legolas, talk, shout, cry, do whatever you want. Just... say something." he looked at him and their eyes met. "Please..." his whisper was filled with pain, as if he was crying. He wanted to hear his voice more than anything._

 _The elf opened his mouth, but the only sound he was able to make was another sob. Without a word he hid his face in the ranger's chest._

 _"Es-Estel..." he whispered as quiet as never so far._

 _"Shh, it is alright, it is over. You're safe now. Nobody will hurt you, we won't let it happen, ever." he petted his head and hair gently, what might've seemed a little strange._

 _"I-I'm s-sorry."_

 _"What are you sorry for?"_

 _"F-for being... hopeless..." he cried strongly._

 ** _~~o*o~~_**

"Legolas!" he heard a voice. He turned his attention to the source and saw Aragorn staring at him concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked but perfectly knew the answer.

Why did he even ask? It was obvious he isn't.

He was worried about him, he may be not ready for such challenges.

The elf forced a smile and nodded.

"I'm fine."

Aragorn glanced at him not sure, but again he has decided not to ask in front of their friends, even if Gandalf knows the truth and wants to help him as well. The forest looked so huge, it _was_ huge.

"Our horses have escaped some time ago. I don't think we'll manage to take new ones, we will slow you down." said Aragorn.

"No, they haven't escaped. They are closer than you all think." the wizard smiled.

They looked at each other exchanging gazes silently.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going to wake up... and find that they are strong..." whispered the wizard.

"Strong?!" panicked Gimli and looked at the groaning trees. "Oh, that's good..."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they're far safer than you are about to be."

"The new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one..." snorted very quietly Gimli.

Finally, after some time, they got out of the woods.

"Oh, finally! I don't want to come back to this evil forest ever." sighed Gimli.

"Fangorn Forest isn't evil." whispered Legolas. Gimli turned to him.

"How so?"

"It is _tired_ of evil and madness, full of anger, maybe dangerous. But surely not evil. The trees have survived many. Seen many, heard many... they have rights to be angry at us and others." he looked around, staring at the dark trees.

"I still don't understand how trees can be alive."

"Everything's alive Gimli, son of Glóin. Every stone, every river and every tree. When something cannot speak, it doesn't mean it has no feelings. And no life in it."

"Is every elf a weirdo? Or only you, huh?" asked the dwarf.

Legolas couldn't help it and chuckled, not paying attention on fact that these words were supposed to offend him.

"A little, perhaps." he joked.

Gimli surprised of this reaction firstly was staring at him questionably but then, he laughed quietly. He shook his head and looked at the ground.

"More than a little, I would say."

They all smiled a little and Gandalf went on a hill, looking somewhere far away.

"How are we supposed to come back? I will hate it if we have to go by feet." said the dwarf.

"You needn't be worried, dear friends. I think I can calm you down." he said and whistled. The sound was long and kinda eerie.

Suddenly, a white, big horse appeared, running up to them. He was far, but they could see his graceful steps and moves.

"That is one of the mearas unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." spoke Legolas, staring at the approaching white horse.

"Shadowfax." said Gandalf when the animal finally get closer. "He's the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." he whispered petting him.

The horse nodded calmly. And then, another two horses appeared on the hill. They looked at them in amazement.

"Hasufel. Arod..." said Aragorn. "Now, everythig is clear. Our horses heard Shadowfax and ran to him to greet him."

"Yes. But he lead them to you, they are yours again." he smiled and turned to them. "And Gimli, you will ride with me. Shadowfax has enough strength to run very fast with both of us. At least more than these horses for sure."

Gimli agreed with him and sat on the white horse after Gandalf. Legolas and Aragorn mounted their horses as well and they all started running as fast as they could.

 ** _~~o*o~~_**

They arrived to Lothlórien in the evening. Their horses were tired but they wanted to be there as soon as possible, so they stopped only for a moment. When they got to the realm of light, they've been greeted by Haldir and two others servants.

"Lord Elrond, mae govannen." he bowed.

"Haldir, Galadriel called us, can you lead us to her?" asked immediately Elladan.

The blonde elf looked at him and nodded with a smile.

"Of course. Follow me. The Lady is waiting."

They all looked at one another and went after Haldir silently. Lady Galadriel was indeed waiting together with her husband.

"My friends, welcome. I am pleased you come that fast." she greeted them.

"You made us worry, Galadriel. Tell me, what do you know about fellowship and fates of its members?" asked Elrond.

"I looked into my mirror and saw them all. The Fellowship is broken. Frodo and Sam are safe for now. They are lead by Gollum."

"Gollum? I have heard that this beast escaped from Mirkwood dungeons. But what does he want from Frodo?" asked Arwen.

"Isn't that obvious, my fair Arwen?" spoke Celeborn. "He desires The Ring. And he will get it sooner or later."

"No! Frodo won't let him!"

"Ai! Hope is lost." said Elrohir.

"Do not lose your hope, my friends. For I know there is still hope. They had been here for a few days. Friendship of Frodo and Sam is really strong. Although it is not seen, Sam will not leave his companion behind. He will stay with him. To death." smiled Galadriel lightly.

"What about Estel? And Legolas? Are they in Rohan, aren't they?" asked Elladan.

"Yes, they are. Peregrin and Meriadoc had been captured by orcs with white hand on their bodies. And they have gone to rescue them from our foe's hands."

"Are they safe?" asked Arwen.

"Yes. Although I sense something is wrong there. I do not know what it is, but there are no good things happening in Golden Hall. Saruman is getting stronger." she whispered quietly, her voice was low and full of mystery.

"They cannot fight Saruman alone."

"Well-spoken. But we can help them."

"How?"

"I fear Saruman will attack Edoras. And none will be spared. The war is upon them, if they want it or not." said now Celeborn.

"Do you consider helping them in battle? Do you think they will accept it? After all these years? Old allegiances are broken. They have right to refuse it."

"I know. But they will have no choice if they want to live. Saruman will destroy them all, leaving no one and nothing."

"Fine, then. But I think we should wait with that. We don't even know if the war is really about to begin."

"Oh, it is, my friend. It is..." the Lady whispered and looked at the realm, full of white lights and happy laugh of children...

 **T.B.C**

 ** _*Do you mind this scene in Lórien? Because I wrote it because I didn't want this chapter to be too short. And I don't know if it is good or rather not. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Haunting Memories

**_Hey hey hey! Merry Christmas! It's been not so long since my last update, I think. But I've decided to upload new chapter today. It's my Christmas gift for you, dear readers! And if you don't celebrate it, just accept this present from me as just normal present from the heart. ;D_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~Chapter 5~~~_**

Wind in their hair was strong, and the sun was high. The day seemed to be eternity. Horses indeed were fast, with Shadowfax on the lead. It was warm, but sometimes they could feel coldness coming from the north.

Hills and valleys were everywhere, like the whole country has been made from them. It took them a few hours to finally get some rest. They made a camp near the field of white flowers. Gandalf had got his watch, but he wasn't only one awakened. Aragorn wasn't sleeping as well. He couldn't, not knowing the reason. So he got up and approached the silently sitting wizard. He sighed but his breath was heard in this silence. He was looking at the east and the dark moon on the sky.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Númenor still lives. Although I do not know his name, and where he might be now." he whispered.

"How do you know that? Can we be sure?"

"Nothing can be sure nowadays. But something tells me he is alive. He is hiding from everyone. Somewhere in the Middle-Earth."

"We will find him. Or her. No worries about it."

"I have no worry of it. But of something else..."

"And what is that?"

"Sauron will strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning we have one advantage." he stopped to take a quiet breath "The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest."

"Don't worry, we haven't told anyone about our real destination. No one knows about Frodo and the Ring. It's a secret. And it will be. This I can promise to you." he smiled but the shot of worry and blame fell on his mind.

"Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"But he's not alone. Sam is with him. He went with him, I saw them."

"Did he? Did he indeed? Yes... that's good. Very good." a smile spread across his face and he nodded smoking his pipe.

Again silence took control of them and they haven't spoken. But Aragorn looked at sleeping Legolas, sighing deeply. Gandalf noticed that and glanced at the ranger.

"Do not worry about him. He will be fine."

The man turned his face to the wizard and met the eyes of his.

"How can I? Look at him. He's so innocent. You have no idea what pain takes his heart away. He is filled with sadness. I don't even need to be an elf, or wizard, to feel it."

"I know. He surely is. But he must fight it away. He must get over it. Or he will never find peace. And he will never be the same Legolas we all know and love." he turned his face away and looked at the dark sky covered in clouds.

"He is not already. I try my best to make him feel better. I really do. But... I'm afraid it's not enough. I'm afraid the day may come when he will be alone, because I won't be able to be for him. You know, I want to protect him with all my heart. But it's hard. We are here, in the country of Men. And we're going straight into their kingdom. He won't be able to avoid them. Just... I don't want him to suffer again, you know?" he asked with tears and their eyes met.

"I understand you. I also fear he may meet some poeple who are unfriendly. Not every man is honourable and good."

"I wish you weren't right. But you surely are. What if he meet someone evil? I'm really, really afraid that some people can hurt him and he will never find his scared heart again. That he will fade away. And if so, I won't be able to survive this. I swore to protect him and help him as much as I can and even more."

"So you must keep your promise. I know you're able to do that. You're the best friend he could ask for. Nobody knows him as well as you. And I'm sure you will help him get through this. You did it a year ago, you'll do it now." the wizard smiled and again looked at the sky.

Aragorn didn't answer, he just came back to Gimli and Legolas to get some sleep. Gandalf is right, as always. Moreover, his friend won't be suffering again, not even a bit. He swore it and he will keep this promise as long as he lives. So actually very long.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _Sam and Frodo were climbing a small mountain, tired of this all what fell on them. Sam looked over rocks and saw them. Saw it. Saw Mordor. The Black Gate. And orcs coming that way. Hunger was torturing him but he knew his friend needs food more than him. He promised to keep him safe, to help him until the end. They may die, but they will die together, like friends. Gollum wasn't trustworthy at all. How much he didn't trust him he did not know. He could not describe his feelings about this fake beast. But Frodo wishes to be with him. He was fake and mean, but he was helping them._

 _"The black gate of Mordor." said Gollum staring at the black, huge gate. His voice sounded fearful._

 _"Oh save us. My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see us now..." the hobbit whispered. He didn't even know why he was here. He just couldn't leave Frodo alone. But was it a reason good enough to go into cruel death's hands? Yes. Yes it was. It was the most important reason explaining why he is doing this._

 _He misses the Shire, as well as Frodo. He misses the sight of beautiful, smiled Rose. And the dancing of his friends there._

 _"Master says to show him the way into Mordor, so good Sméagol does, Master says so..._

 _"I did." spoke finally Frodo but his voice wasn't sure of anything. They will die, he feels it and knows it. They are not coming back._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Legolas opened his eyes, woken up by sounds of birds, wind, and voices of Gandalf and Aragorn.

He dreamt about them, they're alive. It is real. Small relief filled his mind and heart but it was quickly disturbed when Aragorn told them to get ready. They were about to go deeper into humans lands. Deeper into his memories. Deeper into everything he feared.

When they took everything and were ready to go, his head was exploding with worries and fear. His mind couldn't take a break of thinking about this journey. He promised himself he will never go to humans again, he has been avoiding them every day, every month, every hour, minute and second. He really has. But now his efforts were getting lost. Slowly and painfully. He felt deep in his heart he isn't ready. But as he has promised, he will not leave his best friend, they must protect each other and come back. Together.

He felt hand on his shoulder and gentle grip on it. He turned his head and faced Aragorn. He saw worry in his eyes and sensed his grief. But he has not spoken. None of them has. He heard his sigh and then, a loud laugh of Gimli.

"Fine, I'm ready to go there, and hope this king has something to eat. Because we haven't eaten since... I don't even remember." he said.

Gandalf only shook his head seriously.

"No. Rohan has other worries than your empty stomach, Gimli. But I wouldn't say 'no' if they offered us some food." he smirked looking at the dwarf. "But do not count on that. We are not even welcome there." he whispered and mounted his beautiful horse.

"How sweet..." groaned Gimli.

Legolas again looked at Aragorn, his eyes were saying more than thousand words. He didn't even have to speak to describe his all feelings to the ranger.

Aragorn's gaze was telling him _'I am here, nothing will happen to you'_ but he didn't feel safe. He had an odd feeling he could not describe. He felt like something is about to happen.

But he answered him with smile. He didn't wanted to worry him more. During his life he learned that sometimes it's enough to smile to make people feel better. With no matter whether he is okay with that or not.

He then sat on Arod and sighed, looking in the distance, wanting to leave these lands as soon as possible.

They weren't exactly rested, but tired also no. Someone would rather say they were scared, or more precisely, afraid of meeting with the king. They weren't aware of his actual state.

But they hoped to be better than as Gandalf is predicting.

They arrived after long ride, they finally arrived. Sun was still high, but the warm hasn't been felt on their skin. Especially for Legolas, he felt so cold. His heart was turning cold. His mind was being cold. Everything was cold, even the usually warm breeze. He didn't know it is just his feeling, or this area is under some barrier made of icy glass.

"Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is over thrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." spoke Gandalf and all of them looked around.

"This is it. I'm sure guards already know about us. I'm certain they're watching us now." said Aragorn and Legolas closed his eyes, making a really quiet, almost silent whimper.

Aragorn would hug him if not the place and conditions.

"I'm sure of that too. Since the mind of king is poisoned, Grima The Wormtongue doesn't let anybody get closer to this kingdom. He has his hand on the crown. At least he thinks so. But the truth is, it is Saruman who rules now the realm. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." said the wizard and ran off as the first one, forcing others to catch up.

They were running fast. The cold wind were now as quick as the lightning and strong as horse of Gandalf, who didn't even look tired after such a long journey.

Legolas saw by his elven eye the woman, dressed in white, with long, blonde hair. And some guards in their armours. They didn't look very friendly, if somebody asked him. They were scary. And mean.

' _You will be fine, just don't leave Estel.'_ he was trying to calm himself down in his mind.

Finally, they found themselves in front of big walls, half wooden, half stoned. The flag with a horse on it hit the ground and Aragorn looked at it sadly. They entered this land and he felt gazes of everyone. They were all dressed in black, what made them look even more scary. One by one, they were staring at them silently. He closed his eyes, letting Arod to ride by himself.

 _'What are you staring at?! Haven't you ever seen a group of different people?!'_ he was shouting inside.

He was glancing at them, full of fear. They looked like someone who could hurt him. Stress started taking over him and it was even hard to swallow.

"Hey, elf! What has gotten into you? Try to be normal or they start thinking you're insane." whispered Gimli from the horse of Gandalf's back. He noticed how nervous he has been. "Imagine they aren't here and you will be okay, weirdo." he said wanting to help him although he didn't know why he was worried about him.

Aragorn, although pretty far from them, heard this and quickly caught up to Arod.

"Legolas." he started to whisper.

The elf looked at him with almost invisible tears in his blue eyes.

"Don't panic, it will be over soon, just focus on me, okay? Don't look at them, look at me instead. I promise you it will be okay." he said and waited for the elf's respond.

He, after hesitation, nodded and listened to this advice. He truly felt better, although the feeling of being watched hasn't disappeared fully. Arod lead him after his companions to the main building of this village. They jumped off their horses and immediately have been approached by some guards. They were so close, Legolas heard their heavy breath.

"Who are you?" asked one of them. "And why have you got horses from our stable?"

They exchanged gazes.

"Èomer, son of Èomund gave us them." answered Aragorn.

"Do you know Èomer?" asked the other one, he was suspicious.

"Yes, we met him some time ago. We're friends of Rohan."

"Rohan hasn't got any friends." he hissed but the hand behind him grabbed his back.

He looked around and saw a man, his face was serious. None of them has spoken for a few moments, but finally he decided to say something.

"I am Háma, servant of King Théoden. What have we done to see such an unusual scene? An elf, a dwarf, a man, and you, Gandalf, the wizard of our misfortune, standing in front of our palace?"

"We're seeking to see the king. I will not be talking with any of you about my visitation. Please, can you tell your king of us? We've crossed a long way to get here. We don't want it to be wasted."

Hàma looked at each of them. In his eyes they couldn't see contempt or malevolence. He didn't look like an enemy.

Legolas felt his stomach starting to be sick. Men were staring at him, he would love to hide somewhere far away from here.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _Lead by two men, he was trying to break free. He was fighting. He didn't know what they're planning to do with him, but the evil within these cold, dark place could be felt even for the elf-child at the age of 4._

 _"Move faster, scum!" shouted one man, pushing him harder._

 _He had lost his balance and landed on his left, unwounded arm. And he heard their awful laugh. He looked up to see their faces, their black and cold eyes. When a hand grabbed him roughly, forcing him to stand, he struggled again. But he paid for it, they kicked him in stomach and slapped across the face. Their nails were dirty, and teeth yellow. Then, the taller guy grabbed his cheek, forcing him to look. He closed his eyes._

 _"What? Don't you like us? Don't you like what you see?" asked another man, cutting his nails into his wounded arm. He couldn't stop the pain and gasped closing his eyes again._

 _"Better get used to it. You will be with us for quite long..." he chuckled._

 _Legolas sensed something evil in this tone. Something worse than only cruel men enslaving elves. But he didn't know what it could be._

 _After 5 minutes, they got to the metal door, it was big and looked heavy. They opened it and threw him in there. He landed on his arm, again gasping in pain. At least it stopped bleeding._

 _He stood up when they were gone. It was very dark. He barely could see anything. He looked around. There wasn't anything in the cell, not even a bed. He sighed, thinking of Aragorn. He could have listened to him. He would have been safe now. But they took him by surprise, there was too many of them, he had no chance to win, although he was fighting, he killed two of them. And didn't regret that._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

His eyes were tightly shut and his breath fastened. His nerves were on the edge now. When it is over? Will it be ever?

"Fine." the voice brought him back. Hàma came back. "You can enter." he said but raised his hand when they did the first step.

Legolas instinctively stepped back quickly, fearing he wants to hit him. The men surrounding them glanced at him questionably. Aragorn grabbed his arm gently, trying to comfort and calm him down. He looked into his grey, filled with worry eyes. His face was calm what made him feel better a bit.

"But I cannot let you in so armed. This is an order of Grima Wormtongue." said Hàma, breaking this awkward in its way silence.

"I thought it is the king who gives orders." spoke Aragorn.

"Grima is allowed to make orders. And we as well as you must listen to him if you want to speak to our king."

Aragorn didn't answer but nodded.

"Give me all of your weapons, I will take a good care of them."

Aragorn, after a hesitation, took his sword away from his sheath. After him was Gimli. Then Gandalf. But Legolas couldn't give them his bow and daggers.

Do they think he is going there without any weapon to defend himself? No. No they cannot be serious. Or can they?

Men looked at him, gripping their swords strongly. And he clenched hands, holding his daggers tightly.

"Have you got a problem?" asked one of them.

"I... N-no. Not at all..." he whispered weakly. He fought to sound strongly, not broken.

"So give me your weapons, mr. Elf." said Hàma gently, stretching his arm to him.

He stepped back farther and bumped into one of men behind them. His now so scared eyes looked at him but he quickly turned away.

"Legolas." he heard his best friend. "Give them your weapons, please." he whispered quietly and softly.

The elf swallowed but nodded after a while. He handed them his daggers and then bow, fearfully. But they didn't look sure of him. They didn't believe him it's everything he has.

Hàma only looked at the guy next to him.

"Search him." he commanded.

"NO!" the elf immediately reacted, stepping even farther hiding behind Aragorn, like scared of storm child. "Estel... don't let them touch me..." he begged so quietly and they both were sure only the ranger heard him.

"Please, don't do that, it is not necessary." said the ranger, raising his hand as if he wanted to stop the men. Actually, he _really_ wanted to stop them. "I swear to you on my life he gave you everything. Believe me, please. He is an honest person."

Hàma exchanged gazes with his companions and nodded.

"Alright, let him be. Just don't think we won't find out in any case."

"Thank you very much. Now, can we go?" asked the wizard now.

"Your staff." said Háma after he glanced at the thing in the wizard's hand.

Gandalf looked at it innocently.

"Oh, no." he shook his head. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he smiled still so innocent.

The man grimaced but gave him a nod and then, he lead them inside. Legolas sighed relieved and gave Gandalf his hand, to pretend he is unable to walk on his own. And _now_ he felt a huge, enormous fear growing up inside him. He was here, in the palace of men, going to their king, to help them. He wish to be at home now, in Rivendell. But he couldn't leave his friend, not ever...

 **T.B.C**

 ** _*Guys, do you like it? I consider writing another story (when I finish this, of course) about our friends looking for the heir of Isildur but I'm not sure it's a good idea. What do you think? Because as I've said, Aragorn won't be him, it's just my desire, don't be mad fans of Elessar :( ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Return Of The King

**_Hello, hello! How was your New Year? Great I hope :) Here is a new chapter. And surprise! My friend has made a video promoting this story. If you want to watch it, link is below at the end of the chapter. :) It is her first video ever so please, don't judge it too harshly. :)_**

 ** _Ainenneth Thank you for the review, I'm really really happy you like it, and yes, I know what you mean ;) And yes again, Arwen is quite important for this story, she is some kind of hope for main characters. One more time, thank you for your words, I appreciate that :))_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~Chapter 6~~~_**

They walked into big hall, where there were some statues of kings and even a fountain.

Palace was big and in some ways breathtaking. But it is not as beautiful as palace in Mirkwood, he knows it. Even if he doesn't like it, he must admit it. Hàma lead them into throne hall, where they immediately noticed a king in his miserable state, sitting on a throne. There were guards in every corner. Their steps were making a soft echo. Next to the throne was sitting a man, dressed in black. His skin was almost white, and his eyes looked tired. If someone would've asked Legolas, he'd say he wasn't very beautiful, nor friendly. They got to the throne and finally they saw the king's face and posture. He looked so old and sick.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late Théoden King." spoke Gandalf.

Grima, because they came to conclusion that it must be him, whispered something again.

"He's not welcome..." Legolas managed to hear.

The silence within the walls of this palace made an atmosphere more deadly. Nobody was talking and smiling, not mentioning laughing. Sadness fell on this country. He didn't have to be an elf to feel it. But he was, and he felt it even stronger.

"Why... should I welcome you? ... Gandalf Stormcrow?" asked the king, but it was obvious it is hard for him to speak. As if there was a big stone in his lungs.

"A just question my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear. Lots spell I name him, ill news is an ill guest." said Grima getting up slowly.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crude words with a witless worm." hissed the wizard.

King Thèoden wanted to say something but his servant interrupted him with awe. He looked at his hands.

"His stuff! I told you to take his stuff!" he shouted.

And in this moment, some of guards attacked them, willing to stop them. Or kill, none of them knew, and none of them even thought about it. Aragorn was the first one who made a move. He quickly grabbed one man, stopping him to get closer to Gandalf. Gimli also joined, hitting another two soldiers.

Legolas looked around nervously and his gaze met Aragorn's face. He wanted to help him, help _them_. So he quickly hit someone in a nose, and he heard the man falling on his back. His heart was pounding. He has just touched the human. After that he fought so many, he lost his count. In the corner of his eye he noticed as Hàma stopped joining in another man whose name he did not know.

"Théoden son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." said Gandalf getting closer and closer to the troubled king.

Gimli stopped Grima of standing up, putting his foot on his chest.

"I would stay still if I were you." he hissed angrily clenching his axe.

"Harken to me." the wizard raised his hand and closed his eyes. "I release you from this spell."

In the room quiet has taken control immediately. But shortly thereafter they heard a loud laugh coming out from the king's mouth.

"Hahahahaa! You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." the king hoarsly answered.

Gandalf looked at him questionably but his friends saw a sparkle in his eye. Then, without a word, took off his grey cloak, and the white, bright light filled the room. The king was fighting, but he wasn't himself at that moment.

"I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." he said.

A few seconds ago, the woman in white dress came in, she was nervous. Legolas has seen her already. It was this woman who was standing on the stairs when they got here. She wanted to intervene, but Aragorn stopped her, whispering something.

"If I go, Théoden dies." said the king but it wasn't his voice speaking. This one was more powerful, more graceful. And very evil.

"You could not kill me, you will not kill him." hissed Gandalf and raised his stuff higher. Théoden leaned against the throne.

"Rohan is mine." whispered the voice and Gandalf one more time threw the king against his throne.

"Rohan will never be yours, Saruman. Be gone." the wizard said and the man gasped in pain.

Then, light flashed again, blinding everyone and shortly thereafter Théoden was about to fall away of his throne. Aragorn let the white woman go and she quickly caught the king.

And now, he started changing. His face quickly got younger and his hair turned blonde. His eyes weren't tired anymore. He looked around but his gaze stopped on the girl. She smiled to him. His complexion was light again. He raised his hand and gently touched her cheek.

"I know your face... Èowyn... Èowyn." he smiled lightly.

The blonde girl laughed quietly, she couldn't hide her happiness. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Gandalf?" asked the king and look at the smiled wizard.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

He looked around. Everyone was staring at him with disbelief.

"Dark have been my dreams of late..." he whispered and his gaze went on his still a little trembling hands. "Tell me, how can I thank you for this?" he asked.

Gandalf smiled and came up to him.

"Rule these lands again, king Théoden. It will be enough. But..." he whispered. "I would be very glad if you gave me Shadowfax, for I only borrowed him. Dark days have come. And it would be better if I risked life of him when he is mine. We are good friends."

"Of course. I am pleased to give our the best horse to you, Gandalf The White, my rescuer." he said smiling and moved his fingers, looking at them.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." said Gandalf and Hàma came up to them, holding the king's sword in his hands.

Théoden took it and clenched, raising it up. His hands turned smooth and strong. Then, he looked at Grima. He wanted to escape, but Gimli stopped him.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

The king approached him angrily.

"Have you got nothing to say, Grima?" his voice was filled with anger. "Guards!" he called his servants. "Take him away from my sight! Throw him away!" he ordered loudly.

Two armed men came up to the miserable servant and grabbed him roughly. Then, they lead him away. Everyone went after them.

Legolas' heart started beating faster, these men seemed so angry. What if they, in their madness, do something bad? Aragorn squeezed his trembling hand, not paying attention whether others see them or not. His brotherly love to the elf couldn't let him feel alone and hopeless. He cannot lessen his pain, but he can always try to calm him down letting him know he is safe now.

They looked at each other.

"It is okay, Legolas. Try to calm down. Breathe." he whispered and they both went after others outside.

He let go of his hand and looked at Théoden. The crowd has surrounded them.

"I've served only you, my lord!" Grima scowled.

"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast."

"Send me not from your sight. I am loyal to you, my lord. I will take care of this kingdom as good as you. I will be serving you until the end."

"Until the end? _Until the end?!_ This is the end, Wormtongue. You will betray no one, snake."he raised his sword.

Aragorn fearing the worst ran up quickly, stopping the man. Legolas only reached his hand to stop him, but the ranger was too fast.

"No my lord! No! Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt by his hand."

Grima looked at them both. Théoden's eyes not throwing away from Aragorn's. But he finally let go. The ranger offered his hand to the lying man, but he only spat on him.

"I don't need your pity, you filthy human." hearing this, the ranger quickly stepped back.

 _'Okay, I already regret it'_ he thought and looked at angry king again.

"I'm letting you go, you awful, lying snake. But remember, if I ever see you again, you can start digging your grave." hissed Théoden.

Grima swallowed and got up very quickly.

"Get out of my way!" he commanded pushing a woman away.

He took a black horse from stables and ran away not looking back. Everything fell silent.

"Hail Théoden King!" shouted Aragorn, and everyone bowed to the man. He did it as well, and his friends after him. He saw Legolas' hesitation. He knew he hasn't got any desire to bow to a human.

No one said anything, no one moved. They were too shocked. Finally, the king has spoken himself.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" he asked turning away to Gandalf.

He got no answer, only sad gazes of everyone.

"Your son... your son is dead, my lord." spoke Èowyn as the first one.

"Wh-what? No... it cannot be real. He _must_ be alive!" he shouted coming up to her. Tears formed in his eyes and he looked at his feet emotionlessly.

Gandalf approached him quickly.

"I know these are very sad news for you, my friend. But we'd better go inside the palace." said the wizard. He always is the most reasonable person in every situation. And they all knew it. That's why Théoden nodded and turned to the door of the palace.

"Your son fought bravely, my lord. But even he had no chance to survive this." whispered Èowyn kneeling next to the king and his throne.

"Saruman will pay for this. He will taste my revenge. I will not leave this as it is now. He will pay..." he said filled with anger.

"Indeed he will. And you will have an occasion to show this. Saruman and his army will attack your realm very soon. He desires these lands. Together with Sauron he wants to destroy world of Men."

"You are surely right, dear Gandalf. But I have another worry on my mind. I must bury my son. Éowyn, please tell everyone about it, I want it to be over yet today." he ordered turning his attention to the fair girl.

She nodded and started to walk away. Aragorn followed her by his gaze and came back to discussion. Legolas stood behind him and Gimli next to. His thoughts couldn't focus on what is going on. Not mentioning the fact he is in the middle of humans' realm, he did not find the hobbits. And he swore, he promised to Boromir he will find them. Although Gandalf assured them they are safe, he wanted to see them. For Boromir.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

They were lying under a tree, Treebeard, who they met right after coming into the forest, was now on the walk. They couldn't see the sky, or anything else except for trees and their branches.

"You know Pip? I'm starting thinking that Fangorn Forest isn't that bad and evil as everyone says." said Merry.

"Me too. It's quite peaceful. Although these groaning trees are sometimes too scary."

Merry smiled and looked at the trees surrounding them.

"Don't you think it is so sad that Treebeard and his companions lost their wives?" he asked seriously.

"Why? They seem to handle everything by themselves."

"But it's not about it. It's something else. Maybe that's why Fangorn Forest can be dangerous. They must be angry and sad."

Pippin looked at him not saying a word. His eyes were glowing a little.

"You know, a thought that their wives can be everywhere, or even dead must be overwhelming. I think they don't deserve it." he lied down again. "You come back home, wanting nothing else but to talk to someone, to feel loved and all this stuff... but there is no one... only you. And your loneliness." he lowered his voice.

"Maybe their wives will come back one day. With a surprise." he smiled.

Merry snorted but nodded. Pippin always sees only positives. He always has a hope.

"Hopefully. This forest isn't evil Pip. It's only lonely."

"Not every lonely being is bad."

"Yes. And they aren't. You know? I'm sure these trees would be good friends if you gave them a chance. Everyone sees in them only evil, only loss and danger. But they know nothing about it. And about Treebeard. Right! Where is he? I'm starting getting hungry." he jumped on his feet.

"Me too. He said he will be back soon and it's about two hours he's gone."

"Eh, you know what are Ents like."

"They aren't hasty, I know." Pippin smiled and looked at branches.

He missed home, he missed his friends and Frodo. When does he see them? If ever.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

They all together with the entire realm came to the funeral of Théoden's son. As it happens on such ceremonies, the atmosphere wasn't the best. All people didn't smile, didn't even look at the sky. They were down, looking at the ground with the king on a lead. He was going right next to Aragorn. Éowyn, the beautiful woman, was singing something in the language of Rohan. He understood only some words. When he was a little child, he had lessons. But he didn't like them. This language was too strange to him, such a small elfling who he was then.

 _"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiendeon Meduselde þæt he ma no wærehis dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost."_ her voice was loud, beautiful and serious. He saw tears in her eyes, he saw her sadness. _"Bealo..."_

It was unimaginable to him. She was a human. How could she be sad? Humans aren't suppose to have feelings. If it wasn't a truth, they would not hurt him like they have done it. And the king also was very down. He looked around. Everyone was sad. He felt terrible himself, but he was more of confused than truly depressed. He didn't know this man, he might have been an heir of Rohan, but he could've been evil and cruel. He didn't know him. Why everyone is crying for him? Most of them hasn't even spoken with this young man ever. Were they really sad, or just fake, wanting the king to like them?

He shook his head and focused on funeral. Éowyn stopped singing and they were hiding the lifeless body in his grave.

The ceremony ended quickly, much faster than he had expected. Gandalf stayed with the king while the others came back to their homes and activities. He was with Aragorn, Gimli went somewhere with Hàma. Why, he did not know but he didn't even want to know.

"Aragorn..." he began quietly.

The ranger looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I don't understand..."

"What exactly?" he asked and approached him. They were alone. Echo of their voices filled the hall.

"This all. Everything is so... strange here. Why those people were crying? They didn't even know him." his blue eyes stared into Aragorn's. The ranger only sighed.

He knew Legolas won't understand. Not after all of these what have happened to him. For him every men was bad and cruel. And he understood it.

"Death forced them to cry. It's common among people they are crying when someone dies. Hadn't you had funerals in Mirkwood before you met me?"

"I had some... but we've never cried. Not when we didn't know this person. Are these Men fake? Humans aren't suppose to have feelings. But they were all sad. I felt it. And... I don't know what should I think about them." he whispered.

"Legolas... Not every human is bad. Not every is evil. Not every wants to hurt."

"But... I can't believe it. Some of them must be bad."

"You're traumatised. It's understandable you fear. But don't worry, they aren't evil."

"No, you don't understand. I lived in eternal fear of them, being sure they are all evil, that they all want to hurt. And now I see some of them crying. I don't know what to think. I want to trust them, but I cannot. When king Théoden was angry I wanted to hide somewhere. And when that snake called Grima treated you like mud, I wanted to hit him hard in the face. But I feared they would hurt me if I did. I feel so helpless here. Men surrounds me every now and then. I don't want to be around them. Can't we just go from here? Back to Rivendell?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot. I can't leave them. They are defenceless. And a war is coming. Someone needs to be around to help. King Théoden is now too down for thinking of reasonable strategy."

"So at least tell me we won't stay here for very long."

"I'm so sorry, my friend. I can't." he whispered with grief in his eyes.

Legolas looked down and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. We will come back to Rivendell faster than you think. Together." he smiled and the elf answered him with the same.

He desired so badly to be now with elves, with his family. He couldn't stand being here. He couldn't stand a thought of war and battling for them...

 ** _T.B.C_**

 _Dictionary :_

 _Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiendeon Meduselde þæt he ma no wærehis dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost._

 _An evil death has set forth the noble warrior_

 _A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels_ _in Meduseld that he is no more,_ _to his lord dearest and kinsmen most belover._

 ** _Link to the video:_**

 ** _https/m./watch?t=10sv=-fN0P93EdrA_**

 _*If you can't copy the link, just look up for Aragorn and Legolas - This is the day*_


	7. Chapter 7 - An Apologise

**I found some time, so I'm back with a new chapter, yay! ;D** **I hope there aren't too many flashbacks (2), I must admit, I enjoy doing flashbacks.**

 ** _Katzenlotte I missed your helpful reviews haha :D I'm happy you're still with me, and don't worry, Arwen isn't a main character of this story ;) _****_Greetings!_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~Chapter_** ** _7~~~_**

 _He looked behind. He was leaving. Finally was leaving. Aragorn was standing next to and Lord Elrond was leading them to horses. He looked at his father and his serious, emotionless face. Even now he wasn't showing any concern, nor love. He let out a sigh and turned towards lightly smiled Aragorn._

 _"Come on. You are free. You can do anything you want. Leave it all behind." he whispered._

 _Legolas with a hesitation nodded after a while and one last time glanced at his father._

 _He wanted to smile, to let him know he'll be alright, but the cold gaze of the king didn't help him. So he only turned away._

 _He now met face of Aragorn. He liked him, after all this time spent with him he befriended him._

 _He wasn't sure he wants to leave this place. Mirkwood is dark and evil but it is his home after all. Whether he wants it or not. And Thranduil is his father too. What if he loves him but don't know how to show it?_

 _"Legolas, don't worry, you can visit your father any time you want. We're not taking you away from him." said now Elrond. "You are always welcome here."_

 _"N-no. No, I don't want to. It is okay, my lord. He has lost me many years ago... I don't think he wants to repair this." he whispered with a small, shiny tear in his eye._

 _And all three of them mounted their horses. They dived into dark woods of Mirkwood. His last patrol. He is leaving. Is finally leaving..._

 ** _~~o*o~~_**

They stood in silence. In the meantime Gimli has come back and sat on a chair next to a small table with glass of a bit drunken wine.

No one spoke until Gandalf and Théoden walked in. But they weren't alone. Except for Èowyn, there were also two children. A boy, and the younger one, a girl. They looked exhausted and scared.

"Gamling." called the king and a tall warrior quickly appeared from the small crowd of guards.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Bring these kids something hot to eat. And give them blankets. They are cold."

The man nodded without any questions and disappeared behind big, wooden doors.

"What has happened?" asked Gimli.

"Their village has been attacked by orcs from Isengard. They had no chance to escape." responded Gandalf.

Children sat in the chairs, leaning against table. Some servants brought them a soup and blankets. Èowyn quickly wrapped the warm material around them.

"They had no warning, they were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree." she whispered sadly shaking her head. "They lost families, friends, home..." she said quietly directly to Aragorn. "That's just awful..." she looked now at the kids.

"Where is mamma?" asked the small girl.

"Don't cry, young lady. You both are safe." she said approaching them. "Are you hungry? There is more soup in the kitchen."

A boy, with a hesitation nodded after a while and sighed, tears formed in his scared eyes. Legolas stared into them. He knew this gaze. Aragorn knows it as well. Every time he looks at his elven friend, he sees in his eyes the same kind of fear.

"I'll take them to kitchen and then to my bedroom." she whispered and looked at her uncle.

"Go. Take care of them." he nodded and turned to Gandalf.

When Èowyn and the kids walked away, the wizard spoke finally.

"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on." he made a circle around the king and looked at him again. "Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

Théoden remained silent for a while, he seemed concerned but he wasn't showing any signs of worry or fear.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King." spoke now Aragorn.

Everyone glanced at him and then again at the king.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now." he stood up leaving his throne "Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn was sure of his words. They all knew he is right. War is getting closer with every minute.

"When I last looked, Théoden, not Aragorn was King of Rohan." the king turned to him.

Legolas stepped up but the ranger's hand stopped him. How could he talk to his friend in that way? Théoden and Gandalf looked at him. His vibrating with anger eyes were shining a little.

 _'Calm down, Legolas. He meant nothing by it.'_ he thought trying to take things easy.

For Aragorn he could do everything. He remembered the day they left Thranduil's room. The ranger didn't know him, but also didn't judge him. Moreover, he wanted to help.

 ** _~~o*o~~_**

 _They were passing the shiny corridor. Small rays of the sun lightened up some rooms._

 _They were silent. Aragorn didn't have enough courage to ask anything. He couldn't predict how the elf will react. But he was sad, he had tears in his eyes although he was trying to hide them as much as he could._

 _"Legolas, right? Has I remembered your name well?" he asked quietly, a bit ashamed._

 _The prince, as he already knew, turned to him without a word._

 _"Was that your father?"_

 _"... Yes. That was." his voice was low and sad._

 _"Really?_

 _"Yes. What, aren't we similar?_

 _"You are."_

 _Legolas turned away and started to walk._

 _"This is just my feeling, or your similarity is only about appearance?" he asked now a bit more bravely and loudly._

 _The fair prince turned to him one more time and sighed quietly._

 _"We aren't similar in any way. At least not in character."_

 _"Yes, I have already noticed this. Hey, where are we going?"_

 _"Didn't you hear the king? I'm showing you your room."_

 _Aragorn looked around, the corridor was empty. There was only one guard at the doors to, probably, kitchen. The elf bowed at the sight of his prince. Legolas answered him. Even in his sad state, he was graceful and proud._

 _"Legolas. Hey, you said to me you don't want me to turn my back away from you."_

 _"Yes, and what about it?" he didn't even look up._

 _"Well, I didn't. Tell me, your father... is he always like that?"_

 _"What do you mean?" he finally stopped and turned to him._

 _"Uh, you know, this... cold. I mean... he looks very serious and, uh, heartless."_

 _"Oh. Well... since I remember."_

 _"Even... even to you?"_

 _The elf closed his eyes and sighed._

 _"Are you always that curious?"_

 _"Only when something's concerning me."_

 _"Concerning you? What business do you have with my relationship with my father?" and now he got suspicious._

 _Aragorn swallowed. He should ask him about everything what is happening here, but he was afraid his elven companion will react not like he would like him to._

 _"Okay, I will be honest. I came here due to Lord Elrond's will. He knows something I do not, and we all want to help you."_

 _"Help me? What if I don't need any help?"_

 _The blonde elf now was nervous. And he was sure now that he really needs help. Thranduil with his coldness surely doesn't show him love. Although he didn't know the situation better, he wanted to help. He hates seeing someone in pain. Especially when this pain comes from the family._

 _"No offence, but you don't really look like someone happy."_

 _"You don't know me. You cannot tell."_

 _"I don't need to know you if I see your tears and your miserable gaze." his voice was low and gently. He was calm._

 _Legolas couldn't find good words to respond. He looked at him but turned away shortly thereafter._

 _"Let's speed up. Your room is upstairs." he whispered with a bit broken voice, although he was trying to hide it._

 _Aragorn went after him, not wanting to ask more. Not now. He wasn't ready to encourage him to move to Rivendell. This elf wasn't trusting. So why should he believe a human he knows less than a day?_

 ** _~~o*o~~_**

"So what is the king's decision?" asked Gandalf and he woke up from his memories and past which should remain left behind.

Théoden was silent for a while. But he spoke with strong voice.

"Helm's Deep is the best place to war." he said and smiled lightly with a sparkle in his eye. "This is a safe place for everyone. We will survive there."

"Are you sure, my king?" asked Gamling from behind.

"Yes, I am. As never. Hàma, prepare people. We must leave as soon as possible. Take all children and women in one place. My Èowyn will lead them to Helm's Deep. We'll join them later." he ordered being sure of the choice he has made.

But Gandalf didn't seem too convinced. He looked worried and unsatisfied.

Hàma nodded and went outside to do what he is told to.

 ** _~~o*o~~_**

"By order of the King, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." shouted Hàma.

Gandalf and Aragorn were talking while Legolas was waiting with Gimli. He sensed the dwarf changed his mind and his attitude to him. He was open more than usual and more friendly. Although his anger didn't disappear fully.

"Do you think what we are doing is right? I mean, what Théoden is doing." he asked calmly as if he was a little afraid

"Right or not, it does not depend on us. Decisions the king makes are independent and we have nothing to say."

"I still think this is an absurd! We should stay here and fight! Dwarves don't run away to hide as some cowards!" he said.

"This is why your nation will disappear."

"Wh...excuse me?! Do you even know what you are saying?!"

"I do. Not meaning to offend you, I'm just saying, sometimes is better to hide than risk your life and throw it on surely death."

"Dwarves are brave."

"Bravery is not about killing everything and stubbornly staying by your opinion. Sometimes you must do something what is not in your morales or rules, just to save something else." he whispered and smiled invisibly.

He approached his horse and petted him gently.

"Be at peace, my friend." he said to the white animal. "We'll be fine."

He looked up and saw how Gandalf jumped on his Shadowfax, he said something to Aragorn and smiled lightly. The ranger nodded and Gandalf ran away from the stable, leaving only wind behind. The elf with Gimli came up to the calm ranger.

"Where is he going?" asked Gimli.

"When Gandalf leaves, no one knows where and when he comes back." he smiled with sparkle in his eye. He had a good feeling.

"So, are we going to Helm's Deep? To fight next to Men of Rohan, risking our lives?" asked worried Legolas.

"You said just a moment ago that sometimes it's better to take the rules off." chuckled Gimli.

"I didn't m-"

"Don't even explain yourself. Can we speak for a moment?" asked the dwarf calmly and they both looked at Aragorn, whose surprise wasn't easy to hide.

Legolas nodded and the human walked away, to the white lady, Èowyn.

"Have you wanted something concretely?"

"Kinda... I... I just wanted to thank you for taking my back then, in Rohan when Rohirrim surrounded us." he whispered a little... ashamed? Legolas either had hallucinations, or Gimli is was blushing.

Legolas smiled gently.

"I did what I considered the best. But I was foolish, I could get us all killed."

"We both were foolish." Gimli smiled for the first time when he was talking to him.

"Indeed." he nodded lightly.

"Listen, I don't blame you for imprisoning my father and other dwarves..." he spoke, still ashamed, as if these words were very hard.

"You don't?"

"Not anymore. I was really harsh on you. Anger used to control me and I couldn't see it. I couldn't see you've been kind to me all this time. And don't think I'm too proud to say I'm sorry! I'm not! I just... want us to be more nice to each other, you know."

"Aye, I do." he gave him a small smile. "You've been honest with me, so I will be with you too. I feel I've never actually told you I'm so sorry for my father's behaviour. Trust me, I couldn't tell him that what he was doing was wrong."

"Why? Urgh, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't ask. We are not friends, you have no reason to trust me."

"No, it is alright Gimli. You are sincere and honest with me. I must be with you as well. You deserve some explanations." he lowered his voice.

"Of this I am sure." he snorted but it was gentler than usual.

"I couldn't tell him because... because we didn't use to have a good relationship. I was trying to tell him he is wrong... But he thinks he is never wrong. He has always right. And he has never listened to me. He has never asked me what I would prefer. So we were arguing. I don't really know why he treated your father and other dwarves like that... but if I could do something more that day, I would. Of course, you don't have to believe me and I don't even expect you to do so. But I had to tell you the truth. Now, we must go, we shouldn't be lingering here."

Gimli nodded. Legolas flinched when he realised he told this dwarf a fragment of his past. Gimli doesn't even like him, why should he be interested in any way?

Well, he seemed to be. Or just wanted to find something to make fun of him. Anyway, he felt better. Surely better.

 ** _~~o*o~~_**

There was a calm, quiet afternoon in Lóthlorien. Elrond sat on the chair next to Celeborn. His sons and Arwen went to the forest for a walk.

"Warm day, isn't it?" began Celeborn.

Many days have passed since the fellowship visited them.

Elrond looked at him and smiled after a while.

"Yes, it is." he sighed.

"What is troubling you?"

"Oh, nothing at all. I'm just... thinking."

Celeborn nodded and smiled. Birds were flying and leaves were falling.

"Don't blame yourself for the decisions The Fellowship had taken. Frodo has been aware of the danger."

"I'm not really sure. Of course he knew, but not of all, I suppose. He is young. We all know he won't make it out alive."

"Yes, but he will die in the fight of Middle-Earth. He will save all of us."

"I still don't feel better." he smiled lightly, forcing himself to.

"You aren't worried only about Frodo, are you?"

"I'm not. I still think about Estel and Legolas. They are both like my sons. I fear I will never see them alive again." he whispered. There was pain in his voice, Celeborn placed a gently hand on his shoulder and smiled lightly.

"They are strong, don't worry. They will survive and we all not once will be mad at them for their jokes or troubles."

Elrond chuckled and looked at him. The elf was also laughing. Good mood haunted them and they felt relieved due to unknown reason.

"My main problem is Legolas. He hasn't felt really, like, _really_ happy since that unfortunate day."

"Be at peace, my friend. He will find his strength when it comes to some things one day." he gave him a smile.

Elrond sighed, he felt relieved a little but it didn't change some things. When, and if, they come back, it will require some time to pass to let them go somewhere again. Not that far. Not in that danger. Despite his worried, but getting better state, he smiled under his nose lightly and looked into distance. Trees which are usually peaceful, now weren't. Something was wrong...

 ** _T.B.C_**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Talk

**_Oh brother, I'm back. Really sorry for forcing you to wait so long, but I have very little time, I can't even remember when I updated last time. Besides, I've focused on my other story, so sorry, but let's just enjoy this moment now ;)_**

 ** _I hope you like it :)_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously._

 ** _~~~Chapter_** ** _8~~~_**

They were in stable, Gandalf jumped on Shadowfax. He was in a big hurry. The decision of King Théoden didn't make him satisfied. But not everything was lost yet.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them into safety. What they'll get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. Their defenses have to hold."

"They _will_ hold." he nodded and Gandalf answered as well.

"Take care of everyone." he whispered nodding at Legolas and Gimli.

"I will. Don't worry. Go. We're running out of time."

"The gray pilgrim, that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I have walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." he whispered with serious gaze and face expression.

"Good luck, my friend. Take care." he smiled gently and Gandalf nodded.

Then, he told something to his white horse and they both ran out from the stable. Everyone was only observing his leaving.

He came up to his friends and put hands on their shoulders. They glanced at him.

"Where did he go?" asked Gimli.

"No one knows." he answered. -"But I'm sure he has the idea."

"So we're again alone..."

"No. We are not. We have to hold on and lead Rohan to victory. Saruman is too strong for them. Even if the king thinks differently."

They wanted to answer, but a noise interrupted. They all searched for the source and found out it was the horse. Two stagehands were trying to hold him. The brown horse was rearing loudly and wildly.

They approached.

"What are you doing? Stop it now!" demanded Legolas. His voice was out of any fear. He felt only anger when humans were hurting an animal.

-"That horse is half mad, my lords. There's nothing you can do. Leave him."

"There is _always_ something to do. Stop it I said! You have no rights to treat this horse like that." he almost shouted and immediately felt a hand on his shoulder.

" _Sedho, mellon nîn_. Leave it to me..." he whispered.

Legolas' eyes met his. There weren't any tears, although he saw nervous expression on his fair face.

He nodded after a second. He stepped back and Aragorn approached the horse. The elf felt the animal's nerves. It was stressed.

Aragorn reached out a hand to pet him. The horse only reared nervously, but he was calmer now. He started whispering.

 _"Fæste, stille nú, fæste, stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon."_

The horse now stood in peace, still a little nervous. Aragorn touched him gently and started slowly taking ropes off.

 _"Hwæt nemnað ðe? Hm? Hwæt nemnað ðe?"_

"His name is Brego." the voice from behind echoed in the room. Èowyn approached. "He was my cousin's horse..." she whispered with tears in her eyes.

" _Brego? Ðin nama is cynglic."_ he smiled lightly and petted the horse once again.

Legolas came up with Gimli, too. The elf smiled and looked at men who wanted to hurt this beautiful horse.

 _"Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich?"_ asked Aragorn the horse.

Brego looked around and then at him, seeming to be smiling.

"You're graceful, Brego. You're a good horse."

"I have heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in a Ranger. You speak as one of their own." smiled Èowyn softly.

Aragorn looked at Legolas first, but his gaze stopped on the calm woman.

"I was raised in Rivendell. I've lived with elves all my life. And I still do." he responded calmly, his eyes met Legolas'.

The prince looked calm too, what delighted him. Does he fear less now? He hoped so.

"That's very fascinating, my lord."

Aragorn smiled but didn't answer her. He was worried of Brego.

"Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war." he whispered and petted the horse.

Èowyn's eyes fell on the animal and she touched him gently.

"Do you and your friends want something before the journey? I can bring something warm to eat or drink." she said directly to the ranger.

"Thank you, my lady, for your kindness. But we'll be fine without it. Don't mind it, I hope."

"No, of course not." her smile was very happy, full of empathy and hope.

She now turned to Gimli and Legolas. The elf wasn't afraid of her. He sensed she is a light person. Besides, women can't hurt him in the way men can. At least not as much as they did.

"I will be in the palace if you need me." she smiled and quickly disappeared from their sight.

Their gaze followed her until she reached the door of the stable. Aragorn approached Legolas and smiled. He responded as well.

"Come. We're leaving soon." whispered the ranger and turned to the entrance leaving Legolas and Gimli behind.

They followed him. The more Men Legolas saw, the bigger fear he felt. Sometimes he still has a feeling they observe him when he does not look. Aragorn knew that. But Legolas is an elf, surely local people haven't seen many of his race. And he also knew that, unfortunately, he won't convince him of this. The elf and Gimli ran up to him.

"Where are we going?" asked the prince.

"I'm heading to the palace, don't know if you want with me." he said but he was sure they, or at least Legolas, will go.

Inside the building he saw Èowyn. She had a sword in her light hand. Legolas looked at him and smirked.

"I'll be right back." he whispered and headed to Gimli standing nearby.

He felt fine until he is with someone who will not hurt him. And Gimli, in spite of being no friend with him, won't do anything like that.

Aragorn came up to the woman when she raised her sword and their blades hit one another. Her eyes stopped on him. He couldn't see if she was scared, sad or happy. Her blue eyes were big and shiny.

"You have some skills with the blade." he said calmly.

At this words she swonge the sword and pointed it to the man. He raised his hands in defeat.

"Women of this country learnt long ago those without swords can still die upon them." she said and hid her weapon to its sheath. "But I fear neither death nor pain."

"So what do you fear, my lady?" he asked.

She didn't answer at first but then, she realised she has nothing to hide.

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall and desire." tears formed in her light eyes.

He knew what she is talking about. He almost felt her fear and sadness. He shook his head.

"You're the daughter of Kings. A shield maiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate." he whispered.

When she looked at him, he bowed gently and lightly. Then, he turned away. He approached his friends. He looked at his blonde, fair brother. He smiled.

"What?" the ranger asked.

Legolas shook his arms and head.

"Nothing. You and Lady Èowyn seem to get along well."

"Yes, we do indeed. But it's nothing you're thinking of, elf." he smiled.

"What could I be thinking of, Aragorn? Do you have something to hide?"

"Absurd. Nothing at all."

"She is pretty, lad." broke in Gimli.

"Yes, she is. - he said and shook his head a moment later. "Stop it you both. I know what you think. And it's not it. And now, prepare for the leaving, okay? We must be ready in an hour." he said and walked away from the room leaving two of them alone.

They laughed quietly and looked at each other. It was different. Their eyes weren't hateful. They felt good with being companions, finally.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

They left Golden Hall behind. Some of them looked back, at the getting farther and farther kingdom of theirs. Fear and terror have been seen in their eyes. Legolas knew their hearts are filled with grief. He felt in some way the same when he was leaving Mirkwood. He came back to the day he met Aragorn. What would he do if not this ranger?

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _The next morning, Legolas went to his new friend. He was told to take him to the dining room. He was a little worried and not trusting. His father has never been nice to any human, why is he now? Is it about his origins? He heard of Rivendell as of beautiful place with kind people there. He doesn't know a life behind borders of Mirkwood. He was there once or twice, when he was younger, a few years ago. But he can't remember much of this visit. He got to the room a few moments later and knocked to the door quietly._

 _"Come in, please." answered him a calm, gently voice._

 _Legolas opened the door and the human smiled at the sight of the elf._

 _"Legolas, mae govannen." he approached and bowed._

 _The prince quickly raised his hand._

 _"No, please. Don't bow. I'm not the prince as everyone expects me to be."_

 _"What? Who's 'everyone'?"_

 _He remained silent for a while. His father always repeats 'You are hopeless, you shouldn't be my heir. You're not the real prince.'_

 _"Never mind." he shook his head. "I was told to take you to the king. Better get going, or he will be really pissed off." he smiled lightly, hiding pain in his eyes._

 _Aragorn didn't ask anymore. He could guess who tells him that. But he couldn't also stay quiet. He had to help him. He befriended him._

 _"Tell me, haven't you ever wanted to see the world? I mean, you know, the world behind these dark woods."_

 _The fair prince looked at him with mysterious gaze. Aragorn thought he said too much, but after a second the elf gave him a silent nod._

 _"Aye. Indeed I have."_

 _"So why haven't you gone there?" he asked and Legolas turned to him._

 _They stopped in the long, dark corridor. A window in the middle gave this room some light from the morning sun._

 _"Forgive me if I hurt you. I didn't mean to." said quickly the ranger when he saw a gaze of the elf._

 _"N-no. It's alright. It's okay. I haven't done it because..." he sighed and closed his eyes, only to opem them shortly thereafter. "Because my father doesn't let me to."_

 _Hearing this, Aragorn placed a gently hand on his shoulder seeing how hurt is his companion._

 _"You've never said 'no' to him?"_

 _"Never."_

 _Why?"_

 _"I don't want to worry him. He loves me, I know it."_

 _"Forgive me my words but... it doesn't look like he does." he whispered._

 _Legolas' eyes fell on the light, a little white, a little brown floor._

 _"You cannot tell. You don't know him and don't live here." he snapped and made a step away from him._

 _"Legolas. You're right. I do not. But I can see it. I was there yesterday, I heard how he treated you, remember?"_

 _"How he treats me is nothing of your concern. Now, start walking or we'll be late." hissing, he began to walk._

 _'Damn it, too much' Aragorn thought. He did this again. His desire of help grew too big. He doesn't know this elf, but he wants to help with all his heart, he did not know the reason, but he had to. The way Legolas talks about his father is sad. Thranduil may love him, but it would be good if he also showed it in any way. This is what he needs to prove._

 _"Legolas, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, nor your father." he said when they came into another corridor downstairs._

 _The prince stopped and looked at him. His eyes were calm, so was his face._

 _"It's fine. I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have behaved like that. I swear it won't happen again, forgive me."_

 _Aragorn noticed the grief in his eyes. But he remembered similar words when he apologised his father. Does he know these words by heart?_

 _"There's nothing to forgive, Legolas. You didn't do anything wrong."_

 _"Didn't I?" he asked surprised._

 _"You didn't. It was me who went too far. It is me who should apologise."_

 _"That's... that's it?" he asked._

 _"What?"_

 _"Won't you criticise me? Nothing?"_

 _"Why should I do that? Don't tell me everyone requires your apology every time."_

 _"My father would punish me. Lord Elrond doesn't do such things?"_

 _"No. In Rivendell we all respect each other. There are no punishments. There is no hate."_

 _"No punishments? No hate? How so?"_

 _"Come with me and I will show you. You will see by yourself. You can be happy, Legolas. Trust me, you don't have to live here."_

 _Legolas opened his mouth and looked at the floor. Rivendell sounds like heaven. Maybe Aragorn is right. He should face his father and start to live his life..._

 ** _~~o*o~~_**

They stopped next to the river. He saw Gimli talking to Lady Èowyn. And what was strange, he was actually riding a horse. He couldn't hear what they were talking about. But he saw Aragorn laughing with Èowyn. She was happy. Then, suddenly, the horse of Gimli started to run and the dwarf fell of him.

"That was deliberate! It was deliberate!" he shouted.

Everyone, including him, laughed amused. He got closer to Aragorn, not wanting to be too close to any human here. Some of them were still sometimes looking at him.

"I fear for you, _mellon nîn_." whispered Aragorn surprisingly.

He glanced at him with mysterious look.

"I know you feel uncomfortable here. Do you wish to stop and go for a walk? If so, we're just preparing our camp." he said.

Legolas smiled and not saying a word just nodded. He wanted to thank him for everything but how many times he can tell him the same stuff? He has decided to be strong. But he couldn't reject the offer of the walk. He needs to be alone.

"Gladly." he said. "But can you leave them and go with me? I don't want to go alone anywhere. Not now and not here." he looked around at men surrounding them.

Some of them were eating, some drinking and others just sleeping.

"Rest for a while. We cannot linger here for too long." they heard Théoden.

"Of course I will. I wouldn't even let you go alone." he smiled lightly.

"Thank you." he looked at the ground and jumped off his horse.

His feet touched green grass. He heard wind and water of the river. Nearby, there was a small forest where some of warriors hid from the sun. He told Arod to wait here and approached Aragorn. The ranger smiled.

"Let's go before someone notice us." he glanced around.

And they went away. They passed soldiers and their horses. They passed trees and bushes. Not far from the camp they stopped. Legolas sat on the ground and looked at the view in front of him. There were rocks and some puddles. It was beautiful in some ways. He could relax here a little.

"How are you holing on?" asked Aragorn behind his back.

He gazed at his friend and nodded.

"Better than I expected." he responded.

"For sure?" he sat next to him.

"Yes." he said and their eyes met. Seeing doubtful look of Aragorn he sighed. "No. At least, could be better, actually." he whispered and tried to smile weakly.

"Legolas, talk to me. I want to hear you out. We don't have much time for each other recently. I have some duties. But I won't let our friendship suffer because of that."

"Our friendship will never suffer because of you and your duties. I understand you have less time now. You are the hope for those people..."

"But I'm also your friend. Please, tell me everything. Get it out. I see you're not happy."

The silence took them. Legolas was being fearful but Aragorn was there for him, always.

"I..." he began but he couldn't speak. He had to find words to describe this all. "I'm frightened. I can't sleep. Oh, I don't even remember what was my last dream. It was very long time ago..." he didn't look away. "My one part of my brain tells me that they're good and they will not hurt me. But another one is too scared to make a move. To speak. To eat. To trust." now, his blue eyes turned to Aragorn's.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around the elf.

"I know. I want to tell you that you must eat and sleep to have a strength. But I can't expect of you too much. I wish I could take your pain away. Pity I cannot."

"I'm afraid... I will lose you. Like I lost Boromir. I'm afraid you'll be in need of my help but I'll be unable to help you. That I won't do as much as I should. I don't want to lose you, Estel. What if someone take you away? What if I become alone? Like lonely wolf abandoned by everyone?" tears which formed in his eyes finally left and he sobbed.

Aragorn tightened the grip on his shoulder and wiped away one of his tears.

"You will not be alone. Even if something happens to me, remember I'll be always next to you."

"No. If something happens to you, I'll have nothing to lose. I know if I lost you, I would get killed and nobody would even notice. Nobody would cry. I have no one but you. You swore to protect me. And now I swear I'll do everything to protect _you_."

"Legolas... you don't have to. I'll be fine. Better take care of yourself, for you need it much more than I."

"I don't need anything."

"Yes, you do. You're trying to be strong. It's very good but... don't even try to hide anything from me, okay?" he asked. His face was so serious. Too serious in Legolas' opinion.

Legolas nodded, lightly smiled and sighed. Being somewhere where there aren't any humans made him more comfortable. He felt much safer at the moment. He was really afraid. But it was no men who worried him. It was the upcoming war. He really fears for Aragorn. What would say Lord Elrond if something went wrong? Would he forgive him? He wished not to know...

 ** _T.B.C_**

 _Dictionary:_

 _Sedho, mellon nîn._ \- Be still/easy, my friend.

 _Fæste, stille nú, fæste, stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon. - Fast, be quiet now. A battle is stirred up, they heard._

 _Hwæt nemnað ðe? - What is your name?_

 _Ðin nama is cynglic. - Your name is kingly._


	9. Chapter 9 - Memories

**Hello guys! Sorry for delay :)** **Here's a fresh chapter and I'm telling this _now_ , I really don't know if the next chapter is uploaded soon. Perhaps, you'll have to wait even a few months, I'm sorry, I'll try my best to return asap :)**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~Chapter 9~~~_**

He thought of Gandalf. He was absent again. But this time he was alive. He wished to talk to him, to tell him he's very delighted that he came back to them. But he didn't even meet him. Not when he was alone.

"What are you thinking about?" asked the ranger suddenly.

"Hmm?" he looked at him. "Ah, nothing. I was just thinking how happy I am I can be with you right now." he smiled hoping it will cover his real reason.

"I'm happy too." responded smiled human.

Seemed like his plan got succeed, Aragorn believed him. That was good. The ranger had got too much on his head at the moment to bother him even more. He felt his nervous state. He felt only nerves recently. Everyone doesn't even smile for a minute. He understood it, a war isn't anything to celebrate. What is to be happy about?

The neighbourhood was so quiet, only men and their loud talking could be heard every now and then.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Galadriel, Arwen, the twins and Haldir were in the forest, admiring the beauty of nature as elves use to do.

"Can you feel this peace around us? Everything seems to be calm and quiet..." smiled gently Galadriel, glancing around.

"Here is peaceful as always, my lady." answered her Haldir.

"I agree. This forest reminds me of everything what is good." whispered Arwen.

She closed her eyes to feel closer to the nature. Her elvish instincts were calm as never recently.

"I almost forget about the danger upon entire Middle-Earth." said now Elladan.

"Thank you brother. You've just destroyed everything. I was very calm until now. How could you remind me of this? Valar, I still fear for our boys."

"Stay calm, my dear Arwen. They're fine, I feel it." whispered the Lady.

They looked at each other. Galadriel wiped away her tears and smiled lightly. Her smile gave her a new hope, she felt some kind of warmth in her heart.

"Don't bother your beautiful head."

"But Ada said they have a war in Rohan. I'm very sure they went there to battle."

"That is true. But everything is on the good way. We will help them win this fight."

"How?" broke in Elrohir.

Galadriel exchanged gaze with Haldir and smiled.

"I will lead our army to Helm's Deep, for they are surely there." said Haldir calmly. "We will stand and fight. We cannot leave King Théoden alone."

"Really?" Arwen's lips formed into a big smile. "Hannon le, hannon le!" she almost shouted happy. She could swear she would embrace him.

She doesn't think about war very much and she doesn't even want to. Her mind is too peaceful to bother herself about such bad things. And normally she wouldn't be happy hearing about a fight. But this situation was different.

Galadriel smiled to herself and touched the white birch tree carefully. It was calm and quiet, as if it doesn't even know about the world and the still increasing danger. She looked at Arwen and her brothers. They were so worried but she felt bounds among them all very strongly. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the nature around them. Arwen seeing her state, did it as well, and boys looked around.

"Never before had been... like that here." Arwen whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Elladan.

"Don't you feel this? Trees, grass, everything seems to be so calm. As if they don't feel what is happening in Middle-Earth. But at the same time, it seems it knows."

"Indeed. I've always known nature around can tell us more than anybody supposes." said now Elrohir.

Galadriel nodded gently and looked around again. Haldir glanced at his friends and the Lady. He knew he has to go to Helm's Deep to help. But he hoped he will make it out alive.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

They returned to their camp and sat on the grass. They had a good view on everyone from here. Gimli was with Théoden. They were talking calmly. This dwarf seemed to feel very good among them all, telling about others of his race made him happy. Especially when these Men don't know much about dwarves. They always sit at their home, far away from people. Elves do it as well. He was sure he is an unusual view for many of them, what was lessening his mood and comfort.

He looked around and then at Aragorn. He hasn't spoken. Nor has he. The silence took them until Èowyn approached. She had a bowl in her hands.

"I made some stew." she said smiling. "It isn't much, but it's hot."

She kneeled in front of them and handed the bowl to Aragorn.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't done more. I did not think lord Aragorn will be with anybody else." she whispered as she noticed fair being of the prince. Her eyes were saying 'sorry', and it was honest.

"It is okay, my lady. I'm not hungry anyway." the elf smiled. He couldn't say he isn't afraid, but he surely could say he does not feel unsafe when she is near him.

"I always see you together. You must be good friends."

They looked at each other and exchanged their gazes a little smiled.

"We are." answered Aragorn.

"That's amazing. I would do everything to have a friend."

"Don't you have, my lady?"

"My only friend here is Éomer. But he is far from me. I feel lonely sometimes. But it does not matter. Please, eat. Eat until it's still hot." she smiled.

Aragorn glanced at the soup and smiled lightly. Legolas could see in his eyes that the ranger isn't keen on eating this stew.

He took a spoon to his hand and tried it. He was fighting with himself. His face was trying not to show the grimace appearing on his face. Èowyn looked at him. She was waiting for his reaction. He glanced quickly at Legolas who was trying not to laugh.

"It's good." he whispered. He would like to throw it away but he was trying to be kind.

The stew was neither salty, nor spicey. It hadn't got any flavour. In his mouth he could feel something like greasy pulp but in water's form.

"Really?" she asked clearly happy.

"... Yeah..." he stopped himself from coughing.

Èowyn smiled once again and turned on her heels to join the rest. Aragorn met the eyes of his elven friend. He burst into laughing as soon as the girl disappeared.

"What? Do you find something amusing here?" he coughed and expectorated.

"You're looking strange, didn't you like the soup?" he smiled widely.

"Very funny, you prissy elf."

"Filthy human. I encourage you to chuck this out unless you want to vomit."

"Oh, maybe you want some, huh?" he gave him a smile.

"Thank you for your kindness and care for me, but I'm sure I'll be fine without it."

"Ohh.. but I encourage you. You haven't eaten for very long. You must be hungry."

Legolas raised his hands to protest. He wasn't keen on eating anything, especially this soup Aragorn is offering him.

"Oh, no. Nooo, I couldn't... this stew has been made for you. Keep it."

Aragorn snorted amused and started to dump the rest of the food.

"Watch out. She's coming back." warned him the prince.

"Whoa..." he whispered and quickly took a spoon again.

"You know what?" she approached them from nowhere and stood next to. "I'm curious of you both. I mean... an elf and a human, befriended. It is not the usual view." she gave them a wide smile, her eyes were birght and full of happiness.

"Well, we've been raised together. At least, for very long time."

"Where have you met?" she sat on the grass.

"Uh, in Mirkwood." said the elf.

"Mirkwood? Are you Woodland Elf?"

He nodded in agreement. But he hoped she won't be asking too much.

"I've never seen an elf. As well as the rest of us."

"Yes, I noticed it. Everyone looks at me." he glanced around the field where, as usual, some men and women were staring at him.

Aragorn petted his back gently and sighed.

"You're unusual for them." she said. "As well as Gimli. Dwarves don't leave their mines very often."

"I've been with them for some time. Haven't they got used to me? Will they stop?" he asked annoyed. He was tired of them, actually. He stopped worrying that much after the talk with Aragorn, but this wasn't a good feeling when each eye of foreigner was observing him.

Of course, it was him, who was a foreigner in these lands, but he couldn't stand it.

"I'm sure they will. Just give them some time." she smiled gently and stood up. "I have to go. I guess we're leaving in a few minutes. Please, eat." she said and pointed to the bowl.

Legolas couldn't help and he chuckled like a child, amused. Aragorn looked at him. His face was telling him ' _Can you stop it?',_ but when he turned his head away, he took a sip.

Èowyn smiled one more time and walked away. The ranger immediately dumbed it and glanced at his friend.

"Very funny." he snorted lightly, smirking.

"Oh, Estel, don't worry. A hope still remain."

"A hope? What hope?" he asked surprised.

"A hope she will never make a meal again." he responded and laughed getting up. He felt a gaze of Aragorn on him. "Get up, we're leaving." he said wanting to distract him.

"You'll regret that, elf." he threatened amused.

They both chuckled and joined the rest where Gimli was trying to jump on the horse. Aragorn saw the king nearby. He nodded to tell they must go. Soldiers and other people quickly mounted their horses and prepared for continuation of the journey, or rather escape.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

A night has come. Most of people were asleep. But not he. He was thinking, he was coming back to his life in Mirkwood and how Aragorn opened his eyes. After all this time spent in Thranduil's halls, telling himself his beloved dad loves him, he could see clearly. There was no love, no warmth and no strength in him. He was so stupid. He couldn't even say 'no'.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _He stepped into the room, it was dark there. Only small lamp was giving some light. In the middle of the room, there was a tall person standing. He swallowed and opened his mouth._

 _"Why did you come?" asked him a cold voice._

 _"My lord, I wanted to speak with you."_

 _His father turned to him, his face was emotionless as always._

 _"So speak. But quickly. I want to go to sleep."_

 _"Adar, I... I want to leave."_

 _"Leave?" he furrowed his eyebrows and sat on his bed. "Where?"_

 _He opened his mouth again, but blue eyes of his father were staring at him, making him feel more and more nervous._

 _"You know what, forget I said anything. It would be better if I go..." he whispered cursing himself in his thoughts._

 _He turned away heading to door when the voice behind him spoke._

 _"I thought so. You would never tell me anything you want. You're too cowardly for that."_

 _"... What?" he asked quietly, almost whispering, meeting the gaze of his father._

 _"You heard me. I knew you are not a material for a prince. Real heir must be more... noble."_

 _Legolas closed his eyes, he felt tears forming in them and his heart started pounding. But then, he has decided. He let the anger take him. He turned to his father again._

 _"Fine. You've won. I am no noble, nor the material for the prince. You know what? I've tolerated your comments all my life. I've believed you want the best for me. But I have enough, adar. You've never asked me what I want."_

 _"Oh yeah? Interesting..." his voice was so neutral. Why is he always that calm?_

 _Legolas sighed to calm himself but it was fruitless. His anger took control of him this time._

 _"You know nothing about me and you don't even try to know. Did you forget I am also your son, not only your heir?"_

 _"I've been trying to make you a real prince. The prince I wouldn't feel so ashamed of."_

 _"Are you not happy with me? I gave you all I could." his voice broke and his eyes were in tears._

 _"It seems it is still too little, son." his tone hardened. "Tell me quickly what do you want. Don't annoy me with your problems."_

 _"Don't annoy you?! Do you hear yourself? I'm your child. You could at least try to be kind."_

 _"I am. I've just let you speak. My patience is about to end."_

 _"Don't you love me, ada?"_

 _And with this question, happened this what he was afraid of. No one answered him. An eerie silence fell on the room they were._

 _He shook his head and tears left his eyes._

 _"So it is true. You don't." he turned away._

 _"Legolas wait!" he stopped him._

 _"Oh, so you remember my name. That is something." he hissed angry._

 _"All I ever did was good for you. You don't appreciate it. I raised you to be a prince, not a normal elf. I wanted the best for you. What do you need now, after this what I've done for you?"_

 _"I need to leave, ada. I want to see the world. You have no rights to keep me here."_

 _"You are my child, I have. You cannot go. I do not agree. You're needed here."_

 _"I don't see it. Why don't you just let me go? Let me live my life. **My** life. Not the life **you** want me to live."_

 _"I just want you to be happy. You belong to me and your people. You cannot leave. You mustn't abandon your lands. It is your kingdom, you're the prince."_

 _"I belong to no one and to nowhere. I am free, I can decide by myself."_

 _"You've never asked me to leave. You've never been like that. You started to be disobedient. Why? Who stands behind it?"_

 _"I want to see Rivendell. I'll go there. With Estel."_

 _"Estel? Is it this human who changed you?! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. Mortals are bad, they ruin everything." he hissed angrily._

 _"Estel is not behind it, father. Estel just opened my eyes and thank to him, I found my destiny. I don't belong here. And I don't even want to. So just let me go with him. To Rivendell. You told me Lord Elrond is a good king and an honest person also. I'll be happy there."_

 _"Happy? Aren't you now? How can you be so cruel to your father?"_

 _"I'm not cruel, I just want to meet people and see something more than only dark woods, spiders and orcs. This darkness bothers me. I have enough of it."_

 _"So you want to leave and let darkness eat us? My own son, is it a nightmare?"_

 _"No, it is just my decision. You must understand." he said and got closer to his parent hoping he will accept it._

 _Thranduil only pushed him lightly and turned away._

 _"You will regret this. You will see. People there are cruel and evil. You will see. They wait only for an occasion to hurt you, to make you suffer."_

 _Legolas shook his head in disagreement. Estel isn't evil and cruel, why others can be?_

 _"I don't believe you." he hissed._

 _"You don't have to. I'm just trying to warn you. You'll be crying. You'll be regretting. They will hurt you, my son. Hurt and leave you. You'll become lonely and alone. And you'll die. Die of grief and sadness. Your heart will be broken. **They** will break you. You will mark my words."_

 _Tears again formed in his eyes. He felt an angry stare of his father upon him._

 _"And there will be no one to help you. You are a foreigner for them, humans you'll surely meet on your path will show you no mercy. There is no love where you're going."_

 _"NO!" he got up quickly and violently. "What do you know about it? What do you know about love? You know nothing, you're lying to me, those people are good, not every is cruel. Don't lie, don't stop me, don't even try to play a good parent because you aren't, don't b-"_

 _And in this moment, he felt pain on his cheek and a 'slap' was heard in the room. He covered the place which pained him and looked at his father. His hand was raised and his face wasn't saying anything. Then, they both realised what had happened. Thranduil looked at his trembling hand and then, at his shocked son._

 _Legolas straightened himself and shook his head, tears of his were all over his face._

 _"How could you?" he asked whispering and they both were standing in silence._

 _Then, before his father managed to say something, he angrily turned on his heels and left the room quickly. He could barely see because of his tears. He was shocked. How could he hit him? Again?_

 _He hoped he will not meet anybody now. But unfortunately, he did. In his way to his room, he bumped into Aragorn. The human immediately noticed the elf's state._

 _"Legolas? Are you okay? Are you crying? Has something happened?" he asked worried._

 _The elf looked at him and hasn't spoken. Could he trust him? Maybe his father is right, maybe they're liars. But he had hit him. He was sure now he wants to leave..._

 ** _T.B.C_**


End file.
